Algún día lo entenderás todo
by Harry J. Gryffindor
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien como para quedarte a su lado sin importar tu sufrimiento? ¿Alguna vez amaste tanto a alguien como para anteponer su felicidad a la tuya? Algún día ese alguien entenderá por qué lo hiciste.
1. Primera Parte

**Algún día lo entenderás todo**

**Primera Parte**

**Hora de Inicio: 11:25 a.m.**

**Fecha de Inicio: 7 de Julio de 2005**

El olor a tostadas, tocino, panqueques, jalea y mantequilla derretida, preparadas con esmero, perfumaba el Gran Comedor; desierto y listo para recibir la gran masa de estudiantes hambrientos listos para devorar todo lo hecho por los elfos. Y así Harry Potter, de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas, fue el primero en invadir el recinto sagrado. Con paso vacilante se sentó en el extremo de la mesa Gryffindor más cercano a la puerta. Harry sirvió en su plato una triste tostada y en un vaso un poco de jugo de calabaza. Rumio con desgano un pedazo de tostada, trago con dificultad y continúo el proceso. Termino su desayuno sorbiendo el juego de calabaza. Mantuvo la misma posición estática, varios minutos, debatiéndose que debía hacer: Esperar a que el comedor rebosara de gente. O desaparecer rápidamente de allí.

Salió con paso ligero del Gran Comedor, sin ningún destino en especial. Sus pies lo llevaron a través de una maraña de pasillos desiertos, mientras pensaba lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en los dos últimos años. Una mueca, que anteriormente hubiese pasado por una sonrisa, se le dibujo en el rostro al pasar por los lavabos para chicas del segundo piso. Parecía que su cerebro, inconscientemente, quería recordarle el momento en que su existencia termino de derrumbarse. Primero con la muerte de Sirius y luego con lo acontecido en ese lugar.

_Era la noche del baile de Navidad. Había sido un 6to año marcado por el miedo y el dolor. Harry había decidido no ir al baile. En cambio, Ron y Hermione fueron juntos Estuvo toda la noche sentado en el frío y húmedo suelo del baños de chicas; escuchando la alegre música que se colaba entre las paredes de piedra hasta sus oídos, tratando de encontrar un motivo por el cual celebrar._

– _¿Harry? – pregunto una voz femenina desde la puerta._

_Harry levanto la vista y la reconoció enseguida. Hermione suspiro aliviada al encontrarlo._

– _¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar extrañada. – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Él solo encogió los hombros. Hermione lo miro enojada y le espeto:_

– _¿No piensas hablarme?_

_La miro detenidamente._

– _¿Qué tal estuvo el baile? – dijo Harry, indiferente._

_Hermione enrojeció por la pregunta._

– _Así de bien ¿eh? – repuso Harry con una triste sonrisa._

– _Podría decirse que sí – fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Hermione –. Igual sigues sin responder mi pregunta._

– _Y tu la mía – replico Harry tranquilamente._

_Hermione frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior, no sabía que contestar a eso._

– _Se que te pasa algo – afirmo Hermione muy segura de sus palabras –. También se que tiene que ver conmigo._

– _Brillante deducción, Hermione – le concedió Harry -._

– _Te agradecería que fueras más específico – mascullo ella entre dientes._

_Harry se puso de pie y la encaro._

– _¿De verdad quieres eso, Hermione? – pregunto Harry desafiante. Acorto la distancia entre los dos. – ¿Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?_

– _¡Si! – Exclamo Hermione perdiendo los estribos. – ¡Estoy cansada de tu trato frío y distante conmigo! ¡Has estado así toda la semana!_

– _¡Ah! "¿Trato frío y distante?" – dijo imitándole la voz –. ¿Y de casualidad te preguntaste porque te trataba así? – añadió con ironía._

– _Yo no… – balbuceo en un vano intento por justificarse._

– _¡No! ¡Ahora te callas! ¿Querías saber? ¡Pues vas a saber! – grito Harry totalmente fuera de si. Le dio la espalda intentando calmarse._

_Volvió a encararla con los ojos brillantes, no de rabia, sino de tristeza._

– _Estuve todo el maldito año invitándote a salir – comenzó Harry con un ligero temblor en la voz –, teniendo detalles contigo y tratando de comportarme lo mejor que podía: servicial, caballeroso, detallista, en fin…_

_Hizo una pausa tan larga que Hermione pensó que él no volvería a hablar. Sin embargo, Harry retomo la conversación segundos después._

– _A pesar de esto, ni por enterada de diste de mis atenciones – sonrió irónicamente –. Algunas veces llegue a pensar que era invisible para ti._

– _¡Claro que me daba cuenta de lo atento que eras conmigo! – replico Hermione, indignada. – Pero no le hallé nada raro a eso, después de todo tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿o no?_

_Harry entorno los ojos._

– _Así que nada raro… – murmuro Harry conteniendo la rabia. Luego, con voz enérgica le dijo –: Que extraño porque recuerdo que la mínima tontería que hacía Ron por ti era algo extraordinario._

_Hermione enrojeció violentamente y con todo el coraje que puedo reunir le contesto:_

– _Las cosas con Ron son diferentes – dudo un poco –, lo que el hace es importante._

_Harry enarco las cejas de golpe. Hermione no reparo en el alcance de sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella intento reparar su error, pero él, con el corazón en la mano, le pregunto:_

– _¿Por qué?_

– _¿Por qué que? – inquirió Hermione sin entender a que se refería._

– _¿Por qué lo de él es importante y lo mío no? – repitió la pregunta con seriedad, dándole a entender que no era un juego._

_Titubeo antes de responderle, ¿Cuál era el interés en su vida amorosa?_

– _Porque a Ron lo amo – dijo._

_Se quedo estático unos instantes. Alzando la vista varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas en sus ojos se hicieran notar._

– _Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la salida._

– _¡Harry! – le llamo Hermione antes de que saliera._

_Él se detuvo, sin voltearse. Y Hermione le pregunto:_

– _¿Por qué tenías tantas atenciones conmigo? – Hermione parecía estar bastante desconcertada por su reacción._

_Aunque ella no se percato, Harry estaba llorando._

– _Algún día, Hermione – dijo Harry reprimiendo un sollozo, y tratando de mantener la voz firme -. Cuando estés lista –hizo una breve pausa -. Lo entenderás todo._

– _Pero…_

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, alejando los recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Había pasado un año y seis meses exactamente desde esa noche.

– ¿Contraseña? – pregunto el retrato de la Dama Gorda, frente a él.

– _Leones alados_ – respondió Harry.

La Sala Común estaba vacía. Bueno, _casi_ vacía. Harry tomo asiento junto a la única apersona despierta a esa hora de la mañana, un domingo. Se acomodo mejor en el sofá y cerro los parpados, descansando los ojos. Suspiro cansado de la vida que le había tocado vivir. Gracias Merlín que hoy terminaban el colego y él, mañana, se iría a estudiar Medimagia a la Academia Alemana. Y cuando eso pasara por fin podría vivir en paz; triste, pero en paz. Lejos de los malos recuerdos, de la tristeza, del desamor… lejos de Hermione.

Abrió los parpados y observo a Hermione, a su lado. Se sorprendió al verla vestida con un diminuto camisón, no dejando nada a la imaginación. Mostraba sus largas piernas, instándolo a llegar a lo prohibido, a los mas profundo de su ser. Su diminuta cintura. Sus caderas, no exuberantes, pero si de proporciones perfectas. El vientre, perfecto en su humilde opinión. Y los senos, ¡Esos senos! No eran enormes, pero, para él, tenían el tamaño ideal; redondos y paraditos. Suspiro inconscientemente. Los labios, finos, con el inferior ligeramente hinchado; incontables veces había soñado con: probarlos, sentirlos, acariciarlos, atraparlos entre los suyos.

Tembló ligeramente. Finalmente: Los ojos. Con un hipnotizante color avellana, llenos de secretos, llenos de tantos sentimientos, llenos de tanto amor. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Como la deseaba! Quizás no era una súper modelo, pero era Hermione, su Hermione. La mujer que amaba y deseaba y, eso, la convertía en la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.

Desvió los ojos. No tenías que ser un genio para saber que Ron la había cagado de nuevo. Solo bastaba con ver la expresión de Hermione: cruzada de piernas y brazos, el ceño levemente arrugado y mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente. Hermione no era la misma de meses atrás, todos sus sueños y esperanzas se desmoronaron meses atrás. Incluso ahora, Harry, recordaba la felicidad que irradiaba Hermione esa tarde inolvidable para él, al recibir una inesperada noticia.

– _¡Harry, Harry, Harry! – gritaba Hermione sin importarle que estaban en la biblioteca._

_Harry levanto la mirada y la vio corriendo hacia él. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa._

– _¡Bajo la voz! – le pidió Harry en un susurro. – Madame Pince te va a regañar._

– _¡Me lo ha pedido, Harry! ¡Me lo ha pedido! – exclamo Hermione susurrando también. – Por fin me lo pidió – agrego calmándose un poco._

– _¿Quién te pidió qué, Hermione? – pregunto Harry desconcertado. – No te entiendo._

– _¡Ron, tonto! – dijo alzando el tono de voz. Harry no entendía porque Madame Pince no los regañaba. – Me pidió que fuera su novia – añadió ruborizándose._

"_¿Cómo no vi venir esto antes?", pensó Harry con tristeza. Tarde o temprano iba a llegar este día, y Harry no estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar la situación. Aun así, Hermione se veía tan feliz que, él no fue capaz de arruinarle su momento especial._

– _¿Estas llorando? – pregunto Hermione, preocupada._

_Enjugó un par de lágrimas que rodaron involuntariamente por sus mejillas. Con un patético intento de sonrisa, quiso justificarse:_

– _Si, Mione – dijo Harry, con una voz no muy varonil –. Estoy llorando de felicidad._

_Hermione, enternecida, lo abrazó recostándole la cabeza sobre su pecho. Harry respiro el dulce perfume a vainilla y, teniendo sus senos tan cerca del rostro, lo invadió el incontrolable deseo de besarlos y acariciarlos; morderlos y lamerlos, de estrujarlos entre sus manos y perder el control. Merlín sabe que si ella no rompía el contacto en ese momento, hubiera cometido una locura imperdonable._

– _Ay, tontito – le dijo Hermione cariñosamente -, ni siquiera yo me puse a llorar. Te hace falta una novia, pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo._

– _No gracias – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza –. Estoy bien así, prefiero la soltería._

– _Mira Harry, si no fueras mi mejor amigo pensaría que eres rarito – dijo Hermione con una inocente sonrisa._

– _¡Cielos, Hermione! ¡Gracias! Con amigas como tú, ¿Para qué quiero enemigas? – replico Harry sarcásticamente._

– _¡Oh, ven acá niño rarito! – exclamo Hermione abrazándolo de nuevo._

"Lástima que todo se fue al traste" pensó Harry. Luego, sonrió melancólicamente.

La felicidad de Hermione no duraría mucho después de eso. Ron demostró, con creces, lo patán que puede ser un Weasley. Maldito el día que Harry renunció al Quidditch, otorgándole, con esto, la capitanía del equipo. Desde ese fatídico momento, el poder y la fama se le subieron a la cabeza. Ron, jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Y, así, la pesadilla de Harry comenzó.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda crujió al abrirse. Ron entro, con la túnica al hombro, tambaleándose. Se apoyo en Hermione, que rauda y veloz fue a socorrerlo. Meses atrás, Harry, perdió la cuenta de las veces que había visto a Ron llegar a estas horas y en ese estado. Peor aún, ni recordaba la veces que tuvo que reprimirse para no propinarle un buen puñetazo. Maldito traidor manipulador.

– _Te lo advierto, Potter – amenazó Ron –. No te metas entre Hermione y yo._

– _¿Y qué si lo hago? – replico Harry, desafiante._

_Ron le golpeo el pecho con el dedo índice._

– _Creo no tener que recordarte que Hermione me escogió a mí – dijo Ron con fingida inocencia._

_Harry ignoro el estúpido comentario._

– _Eso no te da ningún derecho a acostarte con otras mujeres – espeto Harry, con los ojos hinchados de la rabia –. ¡Ella te ama! ¡Maldita sea!_

– _¿Si, verdad? Lastima que no sea muy buena en la cama – comento Ron con dejadez, como si estuviera hablando del clima._

_Haciendo gala de su curtido autocontrol, Harry se contuvo de partirle la cara._

– _Esta es la última vez que te lo digo – advirtió Ron calmadamente -. Si vuelves a meterte, Hermione sabrá, cual es la única cosa, en este mundo, que le ocultas._

_Weasley abandono la habitación dando un portazo. Harry, impotente y abatido por no poder evitar que Hermione sufriera, se dejo caer sobre su cama; percatándose, por primera vez, que estaba en su habitación. Miro el paisaje a través de la ventana. El sol se había ocultado, en el horizonte, hacía más de una hora._

Despejo su mente, enfocándose en lo verdaderamente importante. Ahí estaba la clásica discusión, después de la clásica noche desenfrenada de Ron. Hermione terminaría echándose la culpa por no hacer feliz a su novio, y Ron saldría impune de la situación. Sin embargo, esta vez iba a ser diferente, esta vez Hermione no cargaría con la culpa ajena, esta vez Ron iba a recibir su merecido, esta vez Harry iba a partirle la cara. Caminó hasta ellos. Ron le daba la espalda y Hermione no se había percatado de su presencia. Palmeo varias veces el hombro de Weasley. Ron se giró iracundo.

– ¿Qué quieres imbécil? – pregunto con voz alcoholizada.

Harry le sonrió.

– Esto…

Ron devolvió la sonrisa como tremendo idiota y solo sintió el puño impactarle en la mandíbula. Tambaleándose, trato de devolver el golpe sin éxito. Vio el inmenso puño izquierdo de Harry abalanzársele directamente al rostro, el impacto fue directo en la nariz.

– ¡Harry! – chillo Hermione. La sangre brotaba a borbotones del tabique nasal de Ron.

– Mantente al margen, Mione – siseo Harry peligrosamente.

Ron, totalmente desorientado, no vio venir el tercer puñetazo directo a la mejilla. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando desesperadamente detener la hemorragia nasal que le impedía respirar.

– ¡Vamos imbécil! ¡Defiéndete! – exclamaba Harry fuera de control. – Eres hombrecito para ponerle los cuernos a Hermione ¿verdad? Abusas de lo mucho que te ama para manipularla ¿no es así? ¡Pues eso termina hoy!

Hermione miraba la escena, aterrorizada.

Ron respiraba dificultosamente cuando se levanto. Escupió con asco la sangre que tenía en la boca.

– Esto lo vas a pagar caro, Potter – Harry lo miro burlonamente. Ron se enfureció todavía más. – ¿Por qué no le dices a la perra lo mucho que la amas?

Harry no espero a escuchar el sollozo ahogado de Hermione para darle otro golpe, tirando a Ron al suelo. Le dio otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y no hubiera parado si Hermione no lo toma del brazo bruscamente.

- ¡Basta, Harry! ¡Basta! ¡Lo vas a matar! – gritaba Hermione, desesperada.

Con el rostro y la ropa bañados en sangre, Harry, libero su brazo y se levanto. Contemplo el ensangrentado cuerpo de Ronald Weasley. Al menos un par de costillas le había roto.

– Su nombre es Hermione, pedazo de imbécil – dijo Harry prácticamente escupiendo las palabras –. Y esto… - añadió propinándole un puntapié en la entrepierna -, es para que lo pienses dos veces antes de acostarte con otra mujer.

Ron sollozaba encogido en el suelo. Hermione se arrodilló a revisarle las heridas. Harry miró incrédulo la escena.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? – dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

Hermione clavó su mirada en Harry. Odio puro era lo que irradiaba sus ojos.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón al verla en ese estado de desesperanza.

– Hermione yo… yo pensé que tú… – balbuceo Harry incoherentemente.

– Vete, Harry – ordeno Hermione sin dar lugar a replicas – Te quiero fuera de mi vida, ¡Ahora!

Harry la miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Escucharon pasos apresurados en las escaleras, los estudiantes se habían despertado por el alboroto.

– Siempre será así ¿verdad? – Habló Harry, ausente. – Weasley primero, Potter segundo – Hizo una pausa –. Me alegra haberlo entendido antes de irme.

– ¿Irte? – repitió Hermione sin creérselo.

Se enjugó algunas lágrimas y la miro con una desoladora sonrisa. Ron seguía emitiendo pequeños quejidos.

– Si Hermione, irme – dijo Harry, con voz quebrada –. Te lo dije hace tiempo, pero, tu estabas muy ocupada prestándole atención a Weasley.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la mente se le quedo en blanco. Dean Thomas encabezaba la expedición masculina que bajaba por las escaleras. Del otro lado, lo hacía Lavander Brown.

- Tu no te preocupes, a partir de mañana, no tendrás que soportar mi molesta presencia – sentenció Harry.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala común.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUÁRA…


	2. Segunda Parte

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.**

**Segunda Parte.**

– ¡Vamos, Harry! Quédate, Hermione te necesita – suplicaba Ginny, inútilmente.

Ni siquiera volteo a verla, caminaba a paso rápido con Ginny a su lado.

– No insistas mas, Ginny – dijo Harry metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica -. Me canse de estar aquí, pendiente de ella, siendo su paño de lágrimas, su confidente.

Ginny frunció el ceño, ella lo comprendía pero no iba a cesar en su lucha. Esos dos merecían estar juntos.

– Entonces no la amas tanto como dices – dijo Ginny tratando de herirlo. Y lo consiguió.

Se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y la miro furioso.

– ¡¿Qué no la amo tanto como digo! – espeto Harry, sarcástico –. La próxima vez que quieras convencerme de algo, Weasley, no te vayas por ese camino.

¿Weasley? Ella no tenía la culpa que Hermione fuera ciega, sorda y muda. ¡Solo estaba tratando de ayudar!

– ¿Sabias que lo que mi hermano le propuso? – pregunto Ginny con un sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Ginny se agrandó.

– Le propuso matrimonio, Harry – continuó Ginny con solemnidad -. Y a Hermione no le desagrada la idea, ¿Vas a permitir eso?

Por un instante, la idea de suplicarle a Hermione le pareció factible y Ginny se dio cuenta de esto. Sin embargo, después de analizar mejor el asunto descarto la idea. Ya mucho había suplicado. Si Hermione quería casarse, que lo hiciera. Por mucho que le doliera, era su vida.

– Si, Ginny – dijo Harry volviendo a caminar –. Lo voy a permitir.

De la impresión, a Ginny se le desencajo la mandíbula.

– ¿Tan pronto tiras la toalla? – pregunto Ginny, incrédula. – ¿Dónde esta el Harry luchador, el Harry que todos conocemos?

Disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta quedarse quieto. Luego, la miro directo a los ojos.

– Harry se cansó de luchar vano, se dio cuenta que Hermione nunca lo amará – sentenció con dureza –. Deberías hacer tú lo mismo.

– ¡Pero tú no eres como los demás, Harry! ¡Tú no te rindes! – protesto Ginny, desesperada.

Conmovido por los incesantes intentos de Ginny, suavizo su expresión.

– Escúchame bien, Ginny – dijo Harry suavizando su tono de voz -. Yo también tengo sentimientos, yo también tengo derecho a sentir. Y, por una vez, creo que tengo derecho a ser feliz. Lo fui durante mucho a lado de la mujer que amo. A pesar de no ser correspondido, era feliz mientras ella lo fuera – hizo una pausa -. Desde hace un tiempo, las cosas cambiaron. Ya no soy feliz, Ginny. Y Hermione tampoco. No puedo vivir viéndola sufrir a toda hora y, encima, estar enamorado de ella. Por eso me voy, porque no puedo seguir engañándome a mi mismo, no puedo seguir torturándome. Mi historia con Hermione termina aquí y ahora.

Se le acerco le dio un cálido beso en frente. Ginny lloraba.

– Adiós, Ginny – dijo Harry, con una triste sonrisa -. Te escribiré pronto.

Ginny lo vio alejarse a paso lento. Dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia la sala común. Su última oportunidad era buscar a Hermione y que ella lo convenciera. Si alguien podía hacerlo esa era Hermione. Harry nunca sería capaz de negarle nada y, aunque era un golpe bajo, era mas que necesario. No permitiría que, después de tantos esfuerzos, Harry se rindiera en el último asalto. Decidida le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entro.

El despacho del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, seguía igual que la primera vez que lo visitó en su segundo año. La única diferencia era Fawkes, más glorioso que nunca y no al borde de la muerte. Junto a la chimenea, dos grandes magos separaban sus caminos… separaban sus destinos.

– No pierdas el camino a casa, Harry – le dijo Albus Dumbledore con los ojos brillándole intensamente.

– Recordare sus palabras, profesor – dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

– Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda… - enserió su rostro -, no dudes en pedírmela.

Harry extendió su mano.

– Gracias por todo – dijo Harry. Lo miro significativamente y añadió –: Por todo, profesor, por todo.

Albus le estrecho la mano con un fuerte apretón.

– Te vamos a extrañar, Harry – sonrió detrás de su barba -. Todos lo haremos.

Harry hizo una mueca no muy de acuerdo con esas palabras.

– Bueno, tampoco es que vayas a estar tan lejos – comento Dumbledore, meditando sus palabras.

– ¿Cómo lo…? – se interrumpió y sonrió -. No debería asombrarme, nada se le escapa al viejo Dumbledore.

El viejo director cogió un envase con polvos Flu de la repisa, sobre la chimenea.

– Aquí tienes – dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndoselos -. Se te hace tarde.

Harry tomo un puñado y entro en la polvorienta chimenea. Miro, nostálgico, a su alrededor. ¿Cuantas aventuras y desventuras tuvieron lugar dentro de los muros del castillo? Incontables, se dijo. Su mirada se poso en el atardecer, viéndolo a través de la ventada del despacho. Un hermoso espectáculo de matices rojizos se llevaba a cabo en las afueras, espectáculo igual al vivido hace algunas semanas, frente al lago.

_Ondas zigzagueantes de luz, bailaban una lenta melodía. El sol, como una ardiente esfera en llamas, se sumergía en la aguas del lago. Sufriendo por mantener al mundo iluminado y cálido un instante más. Recostados bajo el manto de un viejo olmo, Harry y Hermione, veían al sol agonizar. Ambos, abrazados, permanecían en silencio._

_Casi terminaba de atardecer cuando Hermione rompió el silencio. Harry presintió que otra profunda charla se aproximaba. Quizás, esta vez, se centrarían en otra cosa que no fuera Ron. Quizás, hablarían de ellos para variar un poco._

– _¿Harry? – le llamo Hermione en susurros._

_Emitió un sonido gutural indicándole que estaba despierto._

– _¿Tú crees… – Hermione dudó –, crees que Ron me ama?_

_Golpe bajo a sus esperanzas. Decepcionado, emitió un sonido afirmativo. Hermione levanto la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo._

– _Hablo en serio, Harry – dijo –. ¿Lo crees?_

_Abrió los ojos. Limpió la lágrima que rodaba libremente por la mejilla de ella. Aun con los ojos llorosos y el rostro contorsionado en una desconsolada mueca, estaba realmente preciosa._

– _No, Hermione – respondió Harry, apenado –. No creo que Ron te ame._

_Noto que el labio inferior de Hermione temblaba incontrolablemente. Se le encogió el corazón, ¿Cuánto mas tendría que callar?_

– _¿Es… es por qué soy… fea? – pregunto Hermione con voz llorosa._

_Casi rió por la pregunta. ¿Fea? ¿Ella? Jamás. Sus palabras lo conmovieron. Con un suave movimiento la acerco más a hacia él. Un aura de encanto irresistible la rodeaba._

– _Tu no eres fea, Hermione – dijo Harry, mirándole los labios._

_Hermione se puso nerviosa. Harry estaba muy raro, más raro de lo normal._

– _Entonces no entiendo porque…_

_No la escucho más. Solo veía sus labios moverse en un rítmico y atrayente movimiento. Comenzó a acercarse. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero una hermosa locura._

– _¿Harry? ¿Qué… qué haces? – pregunto Hermione con la voz entrecortada._

– _Eres tan bonita, Mione – fue su respuesta._

_Entrecerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con los de ella, suavemente. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y le depositó un tímido beso sobre la comisura de los labios. Se separo lentamente, observándole con detenimiento el rostro: los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tierna. Le acaricio la mejilla, con el dorso de la mano, en un cariñoso gesto. Hermione sonrió imperceptiblemente y, a continuación, susurro:_

– _¿Por qué hiciste eso, Harry?_

_Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miro con un extraño brillo que él no supo identificar. Dudo un segundo si debía decirle lo que sentía. O, como siempre, quedarse callado. Analizo los pros y los contras. Si le decía, podía destruir la maravillosa amistad que tenían; así como también existía la posibilidad de ser gratamente correspondido. Por otro lado, estaba Ron y todo lo que representaría una relación con Hermione post Ron… ¡Al diablo con él y con todo! Le diría que la quería._

– _Porque yo te… Hermione yo… - balbuceó Harry, nervioso –, yo te… ¿Me estas escuchando?_

_Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hermione, miraba por encima de su hombro hacia el castillo. Ella se levanto y camino decida hacia el castillo. Quiso darle alcance pero se quedo de piedra al ver a Ron besándose con otra chica, en medio de los terrenos. Ron se tambaleó por tremenda cachetada que le estampó Hermione en el rostro. Hermione, después de eso, salió corriendo y, como siempre, Harry corrió tras ella._

"Vaya manera de arruinar el momento" pensó y sonrió amargamente. Empuño los polvos y los azotó contra el suelo de la chimenea. Con un rugido, que enmudeció la voz de Harry, las llamas esmeraldas se materializaron. La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante. Hermione Granger entro al despacho. Se sorprendió de verla allí, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, buscándolo. Hermione, desesperada, veía como Harry Potter dejaba Hogwarts… la dejaba a ella. Se abalanzo sobre la chimenea tratando de darle alcance, sin éxito.

Ese lugar jamás había sido un lugar tan frío y sombrío como en ese momento. Dumbledore se acerco a ella, conmovido por la situación. Hermione lo abrazó, desconsolada. El viejo director intento calmarla, como un abuelo a su nieta. Una vez Hermione se tranquilizo un poco, Dumbledore la sentó en una de las butacas del despacho. Coloco sus huesudas rodillas, protegidas por la túnica, contra el frío suelo. El director hablo largo y tendido con ella, explicándole cosas que ignoraba y otras que no tenía muy claras.

Cuando acabaron la charla, Dumbledore, en un gesto paternal le dio un beso en la frente, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba. Hermione abandonó el despacho con la mente clara y despejada; con su esperanza renovada, sabiendo exactamente que tenía que hacer. Junto a la gárgola la esperaba una impaciente Ginny.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Hablaste con él? – pregunto Ginny, totalmente desaliñada.

Hermione la miro detenidamente y, para su sorpresa, sonrió.

– Se fue antes de poder hablar con él – dijo ella, empezando a caminar.

Ginny se quedo desconcertada unos segundos, ¿Y lo dice tan tranquila? Con un par de zancadas le dio alcance.

– Te noto rara – le confesó Ginny. – ¿Estas bien?

– Pronto lo estaré – dijo Hermione y apretó el paso.

Ginny permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de decirle:

– ¿Y vas que hacer? ¿Vas a buscarlo?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que guardó silencio.

– No lo se – dijo finalmente –. Creo que le daré el sí a tu hermano.

Ginny la tomo bruscamente del brazo, deteniéndola.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No cometas ese terrible error, Hermione – replico Ginny, muy seria –. Mi hermano no te merece. En cambio, Harry…

Hermione tiro de su brazo con brusquedad.

– Ese es el problema, Ginny – dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola –. Yo no merezco a Harry. Además, tu hermano se ve tan arrepentido y yo…

Ginny la fulmino con la mirada, ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio? ¿Dónde estaba la Hermione de antes? De ella ya no queda nada.

– Esta es tú última oportunidad, Hermione – le advirtió Ginny apuntándola con el dedo índice –. Harry te ama, él te perdonara Hermione.

– Ginny, él no me ama, ¿Dónde sacas esas tonterías? – replico Hermione, anonadada.

– ¿No? – dijo Ginny, irónica –. Bien Hermione, ¿Cómo le llamas tú a todo lo que Harry ha hecho y aguantado por ti? Si eso no es amor, la verdad no se que es.

Hermione dudo qué debía responder. Pero, cuando lo hizo fue clara y segura en sus palabras:

– El es mi mejor amigo. Nada más.

Ginny se enfureció tanto, que a Hermione le pareció ver a la señora Weasley encarnada en ella. Retrocedió, asustada.

– ¡Bien! ¡Destruye tu vida! – grito Ginny, moviendo los brazos desesperadamente. – ¡Pero no cuentes conmigo para cometer esa locura! ¡Adiós, Hermione!

Ginny se alejo a paso rápido, en dirección contraria, dejando a Hermione como una estatua por sus palabras. Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan estúpida? Peor todavía, ¿Cómo Hermione podía ser tan estúpida? Ron era su hermano, pero era un completo idiota. Y Hermione era más idiota todavía. ¿Su hermano arrepentido? Ya había escuchado ese cuento muchas veces. Como decía su madre: "_Hierba mala nunca muere_". Caminaba sin rumbo fijo cuando ocurrió, se le vino a la mente una alocada idea. Cambio la dirección de sus pies. La única mujer Weasley en generaciones, entro al despacho de Dumbledore con una cosa en mente: Detener la locura que Hermione estaba a punto de cometer. Y, si quería conseguirlo, sabía a quien tenía que traer. Su misión: Buscar a Harry Potter. Esta vez lo convencería costara lo que costara.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Tercera Parte

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.**

**Tercera Parte.**

Iluminada por la suave luz del sol, la habitación 015 era cálida y acogedora; con un aire hogareño impropio de un hospital. En este caso, el hospital San Mungo. Las cortinas de lino blanco descorridas permitían apreciar el hermoso día fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Moreno, de ojos cafés y contextura delgada, casi en los huesos, Neville Longbottom yacía en la única cama de la habitación. Pálido y demacrado. Un par de almohadas apiladas en su espalda lo mantenían sentado y erguido. Junto a él una mesita de noche con una jarra de agua, algunas flores y recortes de periódico. Y, además, en una incómoda silla, estaba: Harry Potter. Su amigo y compañero, quien charlaba animadamente con él. Neville asentía continuamente y comentaba con breves palabras algunas de las cosas que Harry le decía.

Una semana atrás, Neville, había sido trasladado de la Enfermería de Hogwarts a la sala: Dylis Derwent. Justo en la cuarta planta: Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Cuando los temas de conversación se agotaron, ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes. Harry, sumergido en sus pensamientos y Neville mirándolo con una débil sonrisa. Cualquiera se preguntaría donde estaba el viejo Neville. Aquel muchacho asustadizo, relleno y poco seguro de sí; el mismo que era malísimo en pociones, el mismo que hacia enfadar constantemente a Snape, el mismo que llevo a Ginny al baile de navidad, el mismo que acompaño a Harry en su quinto año al Departamento de Misterios, el mismo que lo acompaño en la reciente batalla contra Voldemort… desgraciadamente.

_- ¡Imperio! – había gritado uno de los mortífagos del Señor Oscuro. Con su cabellara rubia platinada y sus ojos grises, Lucius Malfoy apuntaba la varita hacia Neville Longbottom._

_La expresión de Neville se torno vacía, sus ojos sin vida. Harry a unos pocos metros de él, luchaba contra un grupo de mortífagos esperando la oportunidad de llegar hasta Dumbledore y Voldemort, quienes luchaban a todo dar._

_- Mata a Potter – volvió a hacerse escuchar la voz del Sr. Malfoy._

_Sorpresivamente, Neville ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente se mantuvo estático, pegado al suelo, tan pesado como una roca._

_- Mata a Potter – repitió Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia -. ¡He dicho que lo mates!_

_El dorso de Neville se balanceo un poco, pero sus pies se mantuvieron plantados en el mismo lugar. Algunos mortífagos detuvieron sus luchas individuales para ver el acontecimiento. La mayoría de la Orden del Fénix estaba dentro del castillo, tratando de proteger el Colegio y a los alumnos. Harry tomo esta distracción como su oportunidad y se deshizo de dos de los mortífagos con los que luchaba._

_- ¡Estúpido Longbottom! ¡Te he dado una orden! – grito Lucius Malfoy volviendo a apuntar su varita hacia Neville. - ¡Imperio! ¡Mata a Potter!_

_El viento dejo de soplar, los pájaros de trinar, las nubes del cielo de moverse, la luna brilló con intensidad y el silencio reino en los terrenos, los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del lago. Solo los gritos de algunas maldiciones y la respiración agitada de Malfoy, rompían el silencio. Y sin embargo, Neville no se movió. Harry lo miro orgulloso e incapaz de prever lo que pasaría a continuación._

_Fuera de sí y con una espeluznante voz, Lucius Malfoy, dio una horrible orden, una orden que Harry jamás lograría sacar de su cabeza, una orden que lo llevaría a querer convertirse en Medimago y una orden que marcaría la vida de Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom… para siempre._

_- ¡Todos con el Imperio a Longbottom! – ordeno Malfoy sin titubear, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro. El muy cabrón sabía lo que iba a pasar, ni siquiera era necesaria la orden de que lo matara._

_Harry abrió los ojos como platos, él también sabia que sucedería. Desesperado trató de detenerlos, de verdad que lo hizo, pero los mortífagos fueron más rápidos. Le impidieron el paso y él, no pudo hacer nada._

_- ¡IMPERIO! – gritaron a coro, con voz potente. Todas las maldiciones dieron directamente en la cabeza de Neville y, por un momento, pareció que nada ocurría._

_Pero luego, pasó. Neville cayó al suelo tieso como una roca, para después comenzar a convulsionar descontroladamente… desesperanzadoramente. Decenas de carcajadas irrumpieron el silencio, resonando en los oídos de Harry como si se tratara de millones de ellas. Cegado por la rabia, empuño su varita y la maldición torturadora salió de sus labios. Y una vez lo hizo, no paró hasta haberlos visto a todos retorcerse de dolor, a todos menos a uno, a Lucius Malfoy. Se acerco a él con paso lento, midiendo todos y cada uno de sus pasos. A un par de pies de distancia, detuvo su caminar._

_- Sabes que vas a morir, ¿verdad, Lucius? – dijo Harry, impasible y mirándolo a los ojos. Esmeralda contra hielo, Malfoy contra Potter, Sangre Pura contra Mestizo._

_Malfoy soltó una carcajada y levanto su varita hacia él, apuntándolo._

_- ¿Tu y cuantos mas? – pregunto Malfoy mirando a su alrededor, viendo el desolador paisaje. Con varios mortífagos en el suelo, encogidos de dolor, y unos pocos luchando contra algunos Aurores._

_Harry guardo su varita en la túnica negra, tomando a Malfoy por sorpresa. Neville seguía convulsionándose, ahora emitiendo sonidos guturales. Por más que quisiera ayudarle, no podía. Lo único que se podía hacer era esperara a que se cesaran. A menos que poseyeras los conocimientos necesarios y Harry, obviamente, no los tenía. Camino hasta el cuerpo del mortífago y levanto su varita del suelo. Malfoy lo miro extrañado._

_- ¿Cambias tu varita por otra? Eso es lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida – dijo Lucius con una mirada burlona, mofándose de Harry Potter. Gran error._

_Le apunto con la varita. Malfoy palideció al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación. Desesperado, intento atacar primero:_

_- ¡Crucio! – grito Lucius._

_Con un ágil movimiento, Harry, esquivo la maldición y volvió a redirigir la varita hacia Lucius._

_- No vemos en el infierno, Malfoy – se despidió Harry con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro - ¡Avada Kedavr…!_

_Un chillido ensordecedor retumbo por todo el lugar. El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy cayó al duelo, inmóvil y ¿muerto? Harry giro la cabeza a la izquierda. Hermione, con la varita en alto, ahora le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria. Solo tuvo que atar cabos y lo supo. Malfoy solo estaba desmayado. Y ahora un sangre pura le debía la vida a una sangre sucia. Que irónica puede llegar a ser la vida._

_- ¿Qué… qué le… paso? – pregunto Hermione temblorosa, al llegar a su altura._

_Dio media vuelta y encaró el convulsionante cuerpo de su amigo. Con movimientos, ahora, débiles y casi inaudibles quejidos, Neville Longbottom se retorcía sobre el suave y abundante pasto. Harry se arrodillo a su lado y, con cuidado, lo abrazo esperando a que todo terminara. Hermione rompió a llorar, junto a él, al comprender que Neville había sido que el recibió la lluvia de Imperios. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Harry, quien trataba de reprimir sus sollozos con el cuerpo de Neville. A lo lejos se oyó el triste aullido de un lobo. Harry pensó en Lupin._

La situación en ese entonces fue tan extraña y confusa, que jamás se le levantaron cargos por utilizar la maldición imperdonable: _Cruciatus_. Dumbledore solo le palmeo el hombro y le dijo "_Olvida eso, Harry. Por tu bien… y el de todos_". Harry lo hizo, en parte. Olvido los gritos de dolor de los mortífagos y jamás sintió remordimientos por lo que hizo, se lo merecían. Lo que jamás pudo olvidar fueron los quejidos y lamentos de Neville, la forma en que se le contorsionaba el cuerpo, como se retorcía y las consecuencias que vinieron después.

– Así que Medimago ¿eh? – rompió Neville el silencio, con un comentario que dejo a Harry fuera de base por unos momentos.

Neville sonrió al notarlo y supo que Harry había estado perdido en sus recuerdos. Harry se enderezo en la silla y centro toda su atención en su amigo.

– Sabes que preferiría que hubieras seguido tu sueño, Harry – continuo Neville hablando lenta y pausadamente –. Estudia para Auror, Harry. No hagas esto por mí, te puedes arrepentir.

Harry lo miro detenidamente unos instantes, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Sabias que mi abuelo también fue Medimago, Neville? – observo Harry, serio –. Yo no quiero ser Auror, amigo mío. Quiero ser Medimago.

Longbottom quiso objetar, pero Harry se le adelanto.

– No solo es por ti – añadió Harry con seguridad –. Estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con magos tenebrosos. Creo que 17 años de lo mismo es suficiente ¿no lo crees así?

A pesar de lo mucho que trato por evitarlo, Neville, sonrió por la pequeña broma.

– Además, de este modo puedo ayudar a mas gente de la que ayudaría como Auror – dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa –. Y te puedo ayudar a ti también.

– También – agregó Neville, obviando el último comentario –, te libraras de ser el niño consentido del ministerio ¿no?

Harry soltó una carcajada, que retumbo por todo el lugar, y entre risas le dijo:

– Si, eso también.

Un breve silencio se apodero de la habitación. Tiempo suficiente para que Neville recordara algo que cambio su semblante por uno mas serio. Harry lo miro extrañado y le interrogo con la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry, preocupado.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hermione? – contra pregunto Neville evitando la pregunta.

– No me contestes una pregunta con otra, Neville – dijo Harry, reprendiéndolo –. Contéstame lo que te pregunte.

Por un momento, Neville, pareció dudar. Pero termino por decidirse a decírselo.

– Hace unos días, yo escuche algo… – dijo Neville, nervioso –, no se que tan cierto sea, pero… – hizo una breve pausa –. Bueno, me imagino que ya tu lo sabrás así que no tiene sentido que te lo diga…

– Neville – dijo Harry interviniendo en el monologo –, hazme el favor de ir al grano. Estas haciendo que me preocupe.

Longbottom alargo su delgada mano hasta la mesita de noche a su derecha y cogió uno de los recortes de periódico que había allí. Luego, se lo entrego a Harry y le dijo:

– Creo que esto lo explica mejor.

Harry desdoblo el papel, solo con leer el encabezado se puso pálido, y leyó el artículo para si mismo:

_**BODA WEASLEY-GRANGER**_

_**Otro linaje puro que se rompe.**_

_Ronald B. Weasley y Hermione J. Granger unirán sus vidas en mágico matrimonio este 25 de julio. Ambos son reconocidos por ser amigos allegados Harry Potter, el-joven-que-vivió. A pesar de lo que se conoce públicamente, este diario hace un tiempo, dejo entrever que la amistad entre Ronald y Harry ya no existía por motivos que aún se desconocen. Y, para nosotros, este hecho lo confirma. Hermione Granger, la bruja mas brillante de su generación, quien se había mantenido fiel a la amistad durante este tiempo rompió hace unos días la relación. Esta reportera averiguo que Harry y Hermione rompieron su amistad, cuando Harry se peleó con Ronald por el amor de su amiga. En vista de la inminente boda, todos supones que el ganador de la batalla fue Weasley y no Potter. Triste historia, muy triste._

_Pasando a cosas más alegres. La boda y la recepción se llevarán en la casa de los Weasley's: La Madriguera. Harán una ceremonia privada y familiar. Claro que no olvidemos la cantidad de parientes que tienen las familias puras y además…_

Harry levanto la vista del artículo con el rostro transfigurado en una máscara de impasibilidad. Tensos segundos sobrevinieron después de lo que acaba de leer. Neville comenzaba a preocuparse cuando, sorprendentemente, en el rostro de Harry se dibujo una sincera sonrisa.

– Esta bien, Neville – repuso Harry manteniendo la sonrisa –. Algo así había escuchado. Ginny, antes de que me fuera de Hogwarts, me dijo que Ron se lo había propuesto.

– Pero no puedo creer que Hermione haya aceptado – replico Neville, indignado –. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo acepta después de todo lo que Ron le ha hecho?

Harry se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, con pasos lentos y pesados. Neville había visto ese gesto un par de veces ya. Y sabía, que Harry no respondería la pregunto que le había hecho.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? – pregunto de Neville impidiendo que el tema perdiera intensidad. – ¿Lo vas a permitir? ¿Después de todo lo que has luchado?

Potter abandono el paisaje exterior y volteo hacia Neville. Lo miro duramente y por momentos dejo entrever que le lanzaría una maldición. Iluminado por la luz del sol desde la ventana, Harry, se veía tan imponente y poderoso, que Neville se acongojo.

– Ella ama a Ron – fue todo lo que Harry dijo.

– ¡Por favor, Harry! – exclamo Neville, incrédulo –. A otro con ese cuento, ¿Acaso le has preguntado eso en los últimos meses? Tú no eres de los que se rinde, Harry. No comiences ahora.

– La gente cree muchas cosas de mi, amigo - comento Harry, molesto –. Pero la mayoría no siempre son ciertas.

El rostro de Neville se contorsiono en una mueca horrible por lo demacrado de su rostro. Harry se estremeció.

– Escúchame Harry, por favor – dijo Neville con voz pausada –. No te compliques la vida tu mismo. Mírame a mi, Harry. Me estoy muriendo ¿sabes? Y aún así luche por el amor de Ginny – sonrió con tristeza –. Lastima que no se pudo ¿verdad?

Harry asintió asimilando las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Neville le hablaba como si de una conversación padre-hijo se tratara. De hecho, así es como se sentía Harry, hablando con una persona llena de sabiduría y experiencia.

– Mi consejo es que no te dejes amilanar – prosiguió Neville con un tono de voz mas enérgico –. Lucha Harry, lucha. Hazlo hasta que no te quede ni un hálito de fuerzas, hasta que tu corazón la deje de querer. No te resignes y pelea por ella. Y si te llega a rechazar, si llega a decidirse finalmente por Ron; tu corazón estará en paz. Porque hiciste todo a tu alcance para retenerla, para tenerla junto a ti y, por sobretodo, porque le dijiste que la amabas y no guardaste ese sentimiento exclusivamente para ti.

Harry lo contemplo tan o mas orgulloso de lo que estuvo durante la batalla contra Voldemort. Ahora estaba mucho mas seguro que Neville se merecía la oportunidad de vivir, una oportunidad que él quería darle; no porque se sintiera responsable por lo que paso, sino porque, simplemente, Neville, se la había ganado. Sus palabras, sinceras y directas, le hicieron recapacitar. Tenía claro que es lo que tenía que hacer.

– Gracias, Neville. Ya se exactamente lo que…

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta abruptamente, cortando la oración. Ginny Weasley se materializo ante ellos. Miro desorientada en todas direcciones, como un misil buscando su objetivo. Sus pupilas se dilataron al posarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

– ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Jamás había conocido persona tan escurridiza como tu! – comenzó Ginny su reprimenda, como una madre a su hijo –. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, jovencito…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ…

**N. de A.:** Bien, bien. Pido disculpas por el retraso de la publicación de este capítulo. Con la salida del 6to libro todo se me complico. Además de las repercusiones que tuvo el HBP en mi estado de ánimo y ganas de escribir. A pesar de todo, decidí seguir la historia por mí y por ustedes. Pronto el próximo capítulo.


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiendo sexual algo explicito. Por favor, no lo leas si no te sientes preparado para leer algo así. Cualquiera que lo haga, lo hará única y exclusivamente bajo su responsabilidad. Yo cumplo mi parte con advertirles.

**N. del A.: **Rompiendo esquemas coloco mis comentarios al principio del capítulo. Lo he hecho por la advertencia que escrito allí arriba. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo… de esta clase, por así decirlo. No es nada demasiado fuerte y de ninguna forma vulgar. Con esto no busco distorsionar la buena imagen que se tiene de los personajes, sino más bien darle un matiz distinto a la historia. De igual forma, esperare sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el capítulo; buenos o malos. Desde ahora, ¡Gracias por leer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.  
Cuarta Parte.**

– ¿Estás seguro que no vas echarte para atrás? – preguntó Ginny por décima vez en la tarde.

– Ya te dije que no, Ginny – respondió Harry por _décima_ vez la pregunta, exasperado

Ginny sonrió y le palmeó la espalda un par de veces, complacida.

– Así me gusta – dijo Ginny, divertida –, tan decidido como siempre.

Harry ignoró el comentario y miro la casa del otro lado de la calle, una vez más. Un par de horas atrás habían abandonado el hospital para dirigirse a la casa de los papás de Hermione. La casa, de fachada modesta, estaba ubicada a las afueras de Londres; en un complejo de casas llamado: Heaven's Suburb. Harry ya la conocía de antemano, cuando Hermione lo había invitado a cenar en las vacaciones de verano. En ese entonces, le pareció que les agradó a los señores Granger. Sonrió inconscientemente, al recordar que varias veces durante la cena le preguntaron si él y Hermione tenían algo. Por supuesto, el Sr. Granger resultó ser el clásico padre celoso y la Sra. Granger la clásica madre consentidora, que mencionaba hasta el cansancio la linda pareja que hacían.

– ¿Harry? ¿Harry? – Le llamaba Ginny, repetidas veces. – ¿Vives? ¿O ya te perdimos?

Volteó a verla y con un gesto que parecido a un "¿Que quieres?" la incitó a que hablara.

– Repasemos el plan – dijo Ginny, con solemne voz. Luego, se puso seria y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos –: Uno: Cruzarás la calle. Dos: Caminaras por la vereda que atraviesa el jardín. Tres…

– Llamare a la puerta y le diré a la Sra. Granger que vengo a ver a Hermione – completó Harry la frase, fastidiado por tanto protocolo.

Ginny lo miró ceñuda.

– ¿Que más? – preguntó ella, impaciente.

Harry rodó los ojos y, tratando de mantener la calma, le respondió:

– Luego, subiré a la habitación de Hermione, le diré que la amo y que no se puede casar con el idiota de Ron. Y, si no quiere, tomare mi escoba y la raptaré para que no cometa el peor error de su vida, ¿contenta?

Con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, Ginny le replicó lo dicho.

– Ay Harry, que poca imaginación tienes – dijo y él la miró sin entender –. ¡Por Merlín! Si la vas a raptar usa a Buckbeack, es mucho más romántico.

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No era una mala idea después de todo.

– Aquí termina mi labor y comienza la tuya, Harry – repuso Ginny, después de unos segundos en silencio –. Ahora todo depende de ti, no lo eches a perder.

Asintió, vacilante y nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione terminaba por rechazarlo una vez más? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos nefastos pensamientos.

– Tranquilízate un poco – dijo Ginny quien parecía haberle leído el pensamiento. Lo empujaba hacia la casa mientas le decía –: Si le hablas claro, ella no te va a rechazar. No te preocupes por nada... ¿Harry?

Harry había cerrado los ojos y dejado de escucharla. No perdería el tiempo, iría directamente al cuarto de Hermione y le diría lo que sentía. Entrar por la puerta del frente y saludar a sus papas solo era un trámite innecesario, que podía ser obviado en circunstancias como esas.

– ¿Harry? ¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Ginny, al darse cuanta que no le estaba prestando atención.

Se escucho un: _plop_ y Harry desapareció ante sus ojosGinny retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada y sorprendida. Esperaba que la acción impulsiva de Harry no lo metiera en problemas de los que ya estaba.

---

Respirando con dificultad, mientras se aparecía en el cuarto de Hermione, pensaba en lo peligroso e imprudente de su acto. Principalmente, si encontraba a Hermione en una situación comprometedora; saliendo del baño, por ejemplo. Recupero el aliento al materializarse dentro de la casa. Miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación vacía. Su mirada se posó en la cama frente a él, ubicada bajo la ventana. Un sencillo pero hermoso y elegante vestido de bodas se extendía a lo largo del colchón. Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente, percatándose de lo cerca que estaba de perderla.

Giró sobre si mismo solo para encontrarse con un desvencijado escritorio, junto a la puerta. Se acerco con pasos firmes y contemplo montones de catálogos esparcidos por toda su superficie. Por encima de todo había un largo pedazo de pergamino, que Harry reconoció como la lista de invitados. Pasó un dedo sobre la rugosa superficie, buscando su nombre en la lista; sin encontrarlo. Sonrió internamente y desvió la mirada, dolido. ¿Tan rápido Hermione dejaba de tomarlo en cuenta para esas cosas, se preguntó y negó con la cabeza. Era un pensamiento un tanto estúpido, tomando en cuenta que él no quería que ella se casara. Recorrió con la vista el escritorio y le llamó la atención una vieja fotografía, enmarcada, que sobresalía debajo de una montaña de revistas, en una de las esquinas. Acerco su mano, temblorosa. La tomo y…

– ¿Harry? – preguntó una dulce voz a su lado, con extrañeza.

Él volteo a su derecha y dejo caer el portarretrato, sorprendido. Antes que la foto cayera al suelo, Hermione, envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo húmedo, se llevo las manos a los labios.

– ¡Harry! – chilló Hermione al mismo tiempo que el portarretrato impactaba contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Harry, sin saber que decir, retrocedió un par de pasos aturdido. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hermione, terminando de desnudarla con la mirada; recorriendo sus piernas, devorándola con los ojos e imaginando lo que encontraría si hacia desaparecer esa toalla. Hermione se sonrojó levemente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

– Hermione, yo… verás… – balbuceó Harry, con la mente en blanco –. Lamento haber entrado así a tu casa.

Ella lo contempló unos instantes mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas. Aun así, Hermione, no dijo nada. Solo se quedó en silencio.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Harry, desesperado por un reacción –. Tal vez… ¿Un golpe? ¿Un grito? Que se yo…

– Tonto… – susurró ella ahogando un sollozo.

Hermione dio un paso vacilante y luego otro y otro, avanzando rápidamente hacia él. Estaba preparado para la inminente cachetada que veía venir. Cerró los ojos, fuertemente, pero nada paso. Espero y siguió sin suceder nada. Abrió lentamente un ojo para ver que había sucedido y vio a Hermione, a pocos centímetros de él, mirándolo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Inesperadamente, y sorprendiéndolo todavía mas, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con una firmeza casi asfixiante, temiendo que fuera una ilusión.

– Te… te extrañe mucho – dijo Hermione entre sollozos –. Pensé que… que nunca más te volvería a ver.

Harry sonrió internamente, la rodeó con sus brazos y posó sus manos en su estrecha cintura, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

– Ya estoy aquí, Mione – dijo Harry con tono resuelto –. Y no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Ella se separó un poco de él para verle la cara. Harry admiro su belleza a pesar de de tener los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo mojado y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

– ¿No vas a irte a Alemania? – preguntó Hermione con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia.

– Pero… pero tu dijiste que ibas a estudiar Medimagia, una mejor vida te espera allá – replicó Hermione, asombrada.

Él acarició su mejilla con cariño, haciendo que ella entrecerrara los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

– Hermione, también puedo estudiar Medimagia aquí – dijo Harry, finalmente –. Y la vida que yo quiero esta aquí, junto a ti.

Una lágrima más resbaló por su mejilla y Harry la limpió gentilmente con su pulgar.

– A una mujer comprometida, no se le dicen cosas como estás días antes de su boda – espetó Hermione, con cierto resentimiento en la voz –. Deberías aceptar que solo eres mi amigo Harry. Simplemente, mi mejor amigo.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, en un intento por aclarar su mente, y a su cabeza vinieron las tranquilizadoras palabras de Ginny: "Si le hablas claro, ella no te va a rechazar". Volvió a abrir los ojos y solo le bastó verla para decidirse.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo, Mione? – preguntó él, con melancolía.

Hermione, aún en sus brazos, lo miró sin comprender y él respiró profundo.

– Yo te amo, Mione – soltó Harry, como si fuera la verdad más grande del universo –. Y eso es lo único importante para mí.

Contraria a cualquiera reacción esperada, Hermione, lo abrazo de nuevo y escondió la cara en el arco de su cuello. Harry recostó su rostro en los cabellos, ya no tan mojados, de la joven; aspirando su embriagante aroma; dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que en ese instante lo invadían. Pero Potter no pretendía que el momento se perdiera. Por eso, con voz suplicante le pidió:

– No te cases con Ron, por favor. No cometas el peor error de tu vida, Mione – Y cambiando el tono de voz por uno más serio, agrego –: Tú sabes que Ron no te merece, no después de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir.

Tras estas ultimas palabras, Hermione rompió el abrazo bruscamente y se separó un par de pasos de el. Harry extrañó inmediatamente su calor.

– Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Ron – dijo Hermione sacando a relucir su carácter testarudo –. No es correcto, Harry.

Él la miró incrédulo, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Ah, pero si es correcto que él te sea infiel ¿verdad? – le espetó Harry con veneno en la voz y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Hermione se masajeó los ojos, tratando que las lagrimas no escaparan de ellos y mantuvo el silencio.

– ¿A que le temes, Mione? – inquirió Harry impidiendo que el incómodo silencio se instalara entre ellos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante por la pregunta.

– No es cuestión de miedo – aclaró Hermione, con voz gélida –, se trata de un compromiso que no puedo eludir.

Harry frunció el ceño, cansado de la situación.

– Dime que me vaya y lo haré – dijo el optando por otro recurso: psicología inversa.

– Ya lo hice una vez – susurró Hermione, perdiendo su tono frió y la mirada desafiante.

Potter vio como su semblante se suavizó y una extraña sensación de calidez lo invadió. Se acerco a ella lentamente, como si temiese que se asustara y saliese corriendo.

– Dime que estorbo y me iré – dijo Harry retomando lo anteriormente dicho. Se acercaba cada vez más mientras le decía –: Dime que lo amas y desapareceré. Vuelve a decirme que no me quieres en tu vida y jamás volverás a verme.

Llegó hasta donde estaba parada, junto a la cama, y la observo, detenidamente. Tenía la cabeza gacha y estrujaba sus manos con desesperación. Harry le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Te amo, Hermione – dijo Harry, apreciando un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de la chica, así también como un leve sonrojo –. Y, por eso, porque te amo, haré lo que me pidas; sea lo que sea.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, apenada. Luego, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y, en un hilo de voz, le dijo:

– No quiero que te vayas…, no quiero que me dejes sola.

El corazón de Harry brinco de alegría mientras su dueño asentía con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eso significa que no te casaras? – pregunto Harry, anhelante.

A Hermione le tembló el labio inferior violentamente y Harry sintió el incontrolable deseo de besarla. Deseo que fue cumplido cuando Hermione se puso de puntillas, y abrazándolo por el cuello, lo besó tímidamente; posando sus labios sobre los de el. Harry le correspondió sin molestarse en preguntar el por qué de la acción, solo disfrutando. La abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. Profundizaron el beso al invitar a los guerreros guardianes de sus bocas a entrar en batalla.

El aire se hizo necesario y el beso fue roto. Pero Harry, no se separó de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, arrancándole un suspiro. Hermione se dejo llevar y respondió besándole el lóbulo de la oreja. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos cuando los besos descendieron hacia sus hombros desnudos, bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de la mullida toalla donde podía apreciarse parte de sus senos. Las manos de Hermione intentaron con desesperación desabrocharle la camisa, sin tener éxito. Harta de la situación, abrió la camisa de un tirón y los obstinados botones volaron por toda la habitación. Hermione por fin pudo acariciar su fornido dorso. Harry sonrió entre besos.

Con un rápido movimiento la toalla cayó al suelo, desnudando completamente el cuerpo de Hermione. La separó y contempló en silencio, dejando que sus ojos reflejaran el cúmulo de sensaciones que ella provocaba en él. Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, al sentirse bajo la intensa mirada y una tímida sonrisa se posó en sus labios. La chica buscó a tientas en colchón de la cama y al toparse con el sedoso vestido de novia, lo tomó con su mano y lo arrojó, con premeditación, al suelo. Harry sintió como con ese simple acto su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa, tomando conciencia que frente a él estaba la persona que mas deseaba y amaba en el mundo.

Hermione se dejo caer en la cama apoyándose en sus codos, adoptando una provocadora posición. Él admiró extasiado su pálido cuerpo, deleitando sus ojos. El verla así, entregada completamente a él, mostrando su intimidad y cada centímetro de su piel, le hizo comprender que tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella podía llegar a amarlo tan intensamente como él lo hacia. Con solo mirarla, se dio cuenta que su imaginación era patética y que su belleza era mayor a lo que alguna vez imagino; solo porque todo lo que tenia que ver _su_ Mione trascendía lo físico. Su corazón era hermoso y así se lo hacia saber su cuerpo.

Lo tomó del cinturón y, atrayéndolo, hizo que cayera sobre ella. Buscó sus labios, y lo besó con desesperación. Entrelazó los dedos con su negro cabello, revolviéndolo más. Harry masajeó sus senos con ambas manos, mientras la besaba febrilmente. Como pudo, Hermione, logró desabrocharle el pantalón y este, junto con el bóxer, acompañó a la toalla en el suelo. Fue en ese instante, cuando Hermione sentía su masculinidad rozando la cara interior de su muslo, que Harry se puso nervioso y su rostro tomo una graciosa tonalidad rojiza. Los nervios primerizos fueron su peor aliado, permitiendo que la torpeza invadiera sus sentidos. Empezó a _sobarla_ con una brusquedad impropia en el. Hermione lo separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

– Tranquilo, Harry – susurro Hermione con la voz cargada por el deseo –. Despacio, con gentileza. Lo estas haciendo de maravilla.

Sus palabras lograron calmarlo un poco y decidió no ocuparse de sus labios, prefiriendo cruzar fronteras. Rozó sus senos con los labios haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Los recorrió con lentas caricias, centímetro a centímetro. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir como Hermione le tomaba el miembro y lo movía con sutileza. Disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones, dejo los senos en busca de nuevos parajes que descubrir. Sin embargo, justo cuando seguía el camino rumbo a su intimidad, las cálidas manos de Hermione tomaron su rostro y lo hicieron mirarla. Ahí estaba, con una tierna sonrisa plasmada en los labios, invitándolo a lo prohibido. Deshizo el camino recorrido y volvió a recostarse sobre ella. Hermione abrió las piernas y las cruzó sobre su espalda, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, su miembro rozó levemente su entrepierna y Mione gimió de placer. Harry la oyó suspirar, llena de deseo.

– Te deseo tanto – murmuró Harry, colocando con torpeza su miembro en la dirección correcta.

– Hazme el amor, Harry – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hermione, casi sin voz.

Y, con esas cuatro paredes como testigos, Harry entró en ella todo lo lentamente que su ansiedad le permitió. Una lentitud que llegó a ser, por momentos, desesperante. Pero antes de que él lograra terminar su incursión, Hermione, utilizando sus piernas, lo apegó contra ella; haciendo que terminara entrar. Gimió audiblemente, sintiendo como su virilidad la llenaba por completo. Seguido, Harry comenzó un rítmico movimiento de caderas, arrancándole: gemidos, gritos y quejidos de placer. Él la besó tratando de acallar las pruebas que gritaban a voces lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un intento desesperado por callar las suyas también. Los movimientos fueron acelerándose periódicamente, conforme con la cercanía del clímax. Así, entre besos y embestidas, llegó el momento cuando la represa cede y el torrente es dejado correr con libertad. Hermione clavó las uñas en su espalda al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, sintomatizando el arribo del clímax a su cuerpo. Harry pudo sentir como los músculos de ella se tensaban en torno a su miembro, logrando que alcanzara la cumbre del placer al unísono con la mujer que amaba.

Harry se dejó caer, pesadamente, a su lado. Hermione se volteo hacia el y lo abrazó, colocando la cabeza sobre su empapado pecho. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos sudorosos, eran la música e instrumentos que armonizaban la habitación luego de lo recientemente acontecido.

– Te amo – dijo Harry, antes de que el silencio se instalase entre ellos.

Y, aunque no recibió respuesta, no le importó; porque nada podía arruinar la felicidad que lo embargaba en esos momentos. Nada. Sin embargo, mentir seria decir que una punzada de dolor no surcó su interior al no escuchar esas dos palabras salir de la boca de su amante. Hermione levantó la cabeza y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Volvió a recostarse mientras susurraba algo parecido a: _Que descanses, cariño._

---

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad.

– Abuela – dijo Neville Longbottom, con debilidad desde la cama.

Una señora mayor, sentada junto a el, levantó la vista del periódico y lo invitó a hablarle.

– Creo que ha llegado el momento – repuso Neville, con una sonrisa cansada, al cabo de un par segundos.

Los desgastados músculos del rostro de la Sra. Augusta Longbottom, se tensaron. Pero, a pesar de todo, mantuvo la calma.

– ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien? – preguntó la señora Longbottom, tratando que su voz no sonara quebradiza.

Neville asintió y le entregó dos trozos de pergamino que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche. Luego, le dijo:

– Mándalos por lechuza, por favor.

La señora Augusta los tomó y Neville volvió a sonreír, acentuando sus demacradas facciones. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos y su corazón extrañó las viejas facciones redondas y gráciles de Neville. Una nostálgica sonrisa acampó en sus labios cuando a su mente retornaron todos los recuerdos de su nieto. Se le escapó un sollozo y una gruesa lágrima rodó por su aseñorada mejilla. Cuanto lo iba a extrañar.

– ¿Abuela? – la llamo Neville sin abrir los ojos.

La señora dio un respingo y, algo nerviosa, pronunció un breve: _¿Si?_

– ¿Crees que podría ver a mis padres cuando vuelvas? – pregunto Neville, con amabilidad.

– Por supuesto, querido – respondió ella, con rapidez.

Augusta abrió la puerta de la habitación y se disponía a salir, cuando Neville volvió a hablar:

– Y abuela – abrió los ojos y sonrió con sinceridad –, no llores por mi, por favor.

– Por supuesto que no, querido – dijo la abuela de Neville antes de salir del cuarto, con las lagrimas agolpando sus ojos.

Augusta Longbottom se consideraba a si misma, una mujer fuerte desde antes que su hijo y su esposa perdiera la razón, y mucho más después de eso. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar romper a llorar en el pasillo del hospital, dolida con la vida; dolida con el cruel destino que le arrebató a su hijo y ahora le arrebata a su nieto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED…

**N. del A. (2):** Hago una pequeña nota más aquí, para avisar que al fic solo le quedan dos capítulos más. Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con sus comentarios y palabras de aliento, significan mucho para mí. Espero poder actualizar pronto.


	5. Quinta Parte

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.  
Quinta Parte.**

Cual sombra sigilosa, deslizó su curveado cuerpo fuera de la cama. El bulto bajo las sábanas se removió intranquilo, resintiendo la ausencia de calor femenino. En el más extremo de los silencios, y con la estresante preocupación del menor ruido despertando a su amante prohibido grabada en las entrañas, deslizó lentamente el sedoso camisón blanco que vestía su desnudo cuerpo por las noches.

La puerta rechinó a pesar del cuidado que imprimió al abrirla. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la cama y el aire lleno sus pulmones, tranquilizándola porque todo esta bien. Lágrimas de dolor agolparon sus ojos, advirtiéndole la gravedad de sus actos. Preparada para afrontar las consecuencias que sus actos traerían a su vida, el guardián de su intimidad se preparó para retomar su puesto. Y fue conciente de la vida que destruía cuando la puerta retomó su lugar en el marco.

---

– ¿Señora Granger? – preguntó Harry, incrédulo. Sentado en la cama de la habitación de Hermione, terminaba de calzarse los zapatos – ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

Parada en el umbral de la puerta Jane Granger, la madre de Hermione. La sonrisa pícara que adornaba su rostro, provocó un leve sonrojo en Harry. Al despertar hacían un par de minutos, Harry, encontró el espacio junto a él, vacío. En ese momento, trató de tranquilizarse, reconfortándose con la idea de que Hermione aún se encontraba en la casa. Pero, en cuanto vio a la señora Granger abrir la puerta, esas esperanzas se desvanecieron con un chasquido.

– Hermione me pidió que te despertara antes de que mi esposo llegará a casa – dijo la Sra. Granger, obsequiándole una sonrisa compasiva. Harry frunció el ceño y Jane Granger añadió –: Personalmente, hubiera preferido que entrarás por la puerta. Pero bueno, los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen otros métodos.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bastante. Tomó la camisa del suelo y cubrió su dorso con ella. La dejó abierta, conciente que no había botones que abotonar. En el fondo, Harry sabía, aunque su corazón se negara a aceptarlo, que Hermione había huido de él para no tener enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho. Lágrimas de impotencia llenaron sus ojos. Harry bajó la cabeza, ocultándolas.

– Personalmente también pienso, que mi hija esta cometiendo un grave error casándose con el chico pelirrojo – dijo Jane Granger, tratando de reconfortarlo con la verdad. Aunque ella no lo vio, Harry sonrió.

– ¿Dónde esta Hermione, señora Granger? – preguntó Harry, repitiendo su pregunta anterior.

Jane volvió a regalarle la misma sonrisa compasiva de antes, que Harry 'personalmente' estaba empezando a odiar. La Sra. Granger se acercó a él y Harry notó que sostenía aprensivamente un sobre entre las manos. Le extendió el sobre mientras le decía:

– Mi hija también me pidió que te diera esto – dijo. Luego, cuando Harry agarró el sobre, habló de nuevo –: Dijo que eso te aclararía muchas de las dudas que puedas tener. Te desea…

Pero la Sra. Granger auto-interrumpió la oración al ver a la misma lechuza, que desde hace dos horas estaba tratando de entrar a su casa. Harry, reservando el deseo de saber que había dicho Hermione, giró la cabeza en dirección a la ventana de la habitación. Justo detrás de él.

– Creo que esa lechuza te esta buscando a ti – musitó Jane Granger con voz queda –. Lleva horas tratando de entrar a la casa. Pero no me atreví a dejarla entrar. Mi esposo es alérgico a las lechuzas – añadió al ver una cara de desconcierto en Harry.

Harry abrió la ventana, no reconoció a la lechuza pero, aun así, tomo el trozo de pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo y Harry mantuvo su posición inicial, sentado en la cama; debatiéndose qué leer primero. Lo de Hermione o la nota reciente. Tomando en consideración el duro trabajo que realizó la lechuza, decidió primero leer la nota. La desdobló y leyó lo siguiente:

_Harry:_

_La hora ha llegado. _

_Tú amigo,_

_Neville Longbottom_

Era la carta más corta que Harry creía haber recibido en la vida y, sin embargo, el contenido era tan revelador, que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Levantó su cuerpo de la cama como impulsado por un resorte y ante el asombro de la señora Granger, se abalanzó hacia la salida de la habitación. Como pudo, la madre de Hermione, se quitó del camino, abriéndole paso al 'mejor amigo' de su hija. Harry metió el sobre de Hermione, forzadamente, en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Con un par de zancadas, Harry bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Otras zancadas más y llego a la salida. Con el corazón en la mano, abrió la puerta y la fría brisa vespertina, azotó contra su rostro y pecho desnudo. Los pulmones se le encogieron por el aire frío, dificultando su respiración. Atravesó el jardín con pasos rápidos, llegando a la acera de la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La vida de Neville pendía de un hilo, y él necesitaba llegar con urgencia a San Mungo.

Mientras por la mente de Harry pasaban miles de cosas, referentes a Neville, la señora Granger logró darle alcance. Lo tomó de un brazo, deteniéndolo.

– Harry, por favor – pidió Jane Granger, suplicante –. No puedes irte así, ¿Qué se supone que le digo a Hermione?

Harry suspiró, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Seguía sin saber el contenido del sobre, seguía sin saber donde estaba Hermione y seguía sin saber si Hermione iba o no a casarse. En conclusión, Harry no sabía nada. La señora Granger lo miraba expectante, esperando con ansias su respuesta.

– Dígale a Hermione – dijo Harry, con firme e imperiosa –, que vendré por ella después. Dígale que luego de lo que hemos compartido, ella no puede casarse con Ron. Dígale que espero que su ausencia no signifique, que esta huyendo de mí.

– Pero Harry, es que tu no entiendes… – quiso protestar Jane Granger pero Harry la silenció con una mirada.

– Y dígale también – agregó Harry con una cálida sonrisa y separándose un par de pasos –, que la amo demasiado.

Esta vez, la señora Granger le regaló una sincera sonrisa y asintió, dando su aprobación. Vio que Harry sacaba su varita y, como toda buen Granger, reconoció el gesto como el mismo que hace su hija cada vez que se _aparecía_.

– Harry – le llamó Jane, en el momento en que el hechizo iba a ser ejecutado –. Quiero que sepas que tienes nuestra bendición, de mi marido y mía. Solo espero que puedas evitar, que mi hija cometa el error de casarse con ese 'individuo'.

Él asintió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos en el momento. Entonces, completo la encantación y desapareció con un suave _plop._

---

Un zumbido constante y terroríficamente agudo, retumbaba, cruel como nada, haciendo hincapié en el recuerdo de la vida que se esfumaba lenta y silenciosamente. Como aspirante a la carrera de medicina que Harry era, sus oídos reconocieron el sonido inmediatamente y dejó sus pasos redirigieron su destino, inconscientemente, hasta la fuente de origen. El corazón palpitándole a paso de locomotora desbocada y la respiración cada vez más rápida y entrecortada, sus compañeros en tan larga travesía.

– ¡Sanadora! ¡La varita de electroshock, Merlín!

Las palabras de la masculina voz, penetraron su corazón como finas y punzantes agujas, aminorando la marcha de los latidos. Gruesas gotas de sudor frío hicieron acto de presencia, prueba fehaciente del desconcertante nerviosismo que embargaba su alma. Quiso ser positivo por una vez, porque Neville no merecía la muerte. No después de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida. Primero sus padres y luego su frágil estado de salud.

– ¡Demonios, sanadora! ¡Dese prisa! Ahora sí, ¡Despejen!

Silencio. El zumbido cesó y el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. La esperanza se filtró a través de las paredes de su corazón, tal represa con estrecha rajadura. Así fue hasta que el zumbido nuevamente se hizo escuchar con violencia y una carcajada burlesca.

De entre todo el blanco, el marco ámbar de la habitación de Neville rompía la equidad blanquecina en las paredes del pasillo. Harry jamás, aun en su lecho de muerte, olvidaría la escena que se materializó ante él. Grotesca decididamente no era, impactantemente dolorosa sí. Asimilar que probablemente los ojos cafés de Neville no volverían a abrirse, un sentimiento de desasosiego le provocaba.

– ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo, señoritas! ¡Despejen!

Silencio. Luego, el zumbido desesperante volvió a escucharse. Se sintió empequeñecer ante la realidad neblinosa que ahora envolvía su vida. Pensó en la abuela de Neville, viéndola llorar desconsoladamente en una esquina del cuarto. Pensó en Alastor Moody, intentando menguar el dolor que invadía a su vieja amiga de la infancia. Y pensó en Hermione.

– ¡Vamos señoritas! Una vez más. ¡Despejen!

Golpe seco, su corazón deja de latir. Neville ascendió abandonando el lecho. Golpe seco, Hermione aparece traslucidamente ante sus ojos. Lejana y distante, inalcanzable también. Neville cae pesadamente sobre el colchón. El tiempo parece detenerse. Golpe seco, el efecto alucinante termina. Hermione se desvanece, con ella las esperanzas de ser feliz. Golpe seco, Augusta abraza el cuerpo de su nieto. Sonrisa nostálgica les regala Alastor. El medimago también sonríe. Golpe seco, el zumbido vuelve a escucharse. Pero ahora es esperanzador, intermitente y llena muchos corazones de alegría. Harry sonríe como todos.

Su corazón vuelve a latir. El de ambos.

---

– ¡Lamento llegar tarde! – exclamó Ginny, desesperada.

Corría apresuradamente por el pasillo del hospital. El rostro bañado en lágrimas demostraba la preocupación latente en el corazón de la mujer que Neville alguna vez amó, y quizás todavía ama.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó ella, con marcada ansiedad en la voz.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

– Lo peor ha pasado – dijo –. El medimago cree que pronto despertará. La señora Augusta tiene toda su esperanza volcada en esas palabras. Te recomiendo que no digas nada negativo, en especial después de…

Asintió apesadumbrada. Imágenes de cierta conversación con Neville revolviéndose dolorosamente en su interior. Una gruesa lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla.

– Pero todo está bien, ¿verdad? – insistió en preguntar, no estando tranquila con las palabras anteriores.

Deslizó la mano entre su alborotado cabello azabache, signo inequívoco del nerviosismo que lo embargaba.

– El peligro ya paso – replico Harry, sus labios curveados en una mueca que debió ser sonrisa –. Pero el personal del hospital no cree que dure mucho.

Ginny inspiró violentamente y ahogó el sollozo que subía por su garganta en el proceso. Pacientes con dolencias iguales a Neville tenían casi cinco lustros sin presentarse. Finalizó la primera guerra y con ella los casos de esa enfermedad, afortunadamente. Bajo presupuesto para investigación y carencia personal capacitado, imposibilitó la búsqueda de la cura durante todo estos años. Grave Error. El ministerio de magia era el culpable, indirecto, de la probable e inminente muerte de Neville. Careciendo de planes a futuro, el gobierno no previno una segunda guerra.

– ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? – inquirió Ginny, esperanzada –. Me refiero a que… Quiero decir… ¡Eres tú, Harry! Siempre tienes una solución.

Sonrió apenado. Reclinado contra la pared, dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente al suelo. Ginny con más delicadeza tomó asiento a su lado. Olor a flores silvestres llegó a su nariz. Era la fragancia de Ginny. Nostalgia abrumadora reflejó su rostro, la ausencia de Hermione recayéndole en los hombros. Mientras deseaba fervientemente que su apoyo de siempre estuviera allí, la realidad resultó ser frustrante conforme su corazón aceptaba la inminente soledad que lo rodeaba.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Hermione? – pregunto Ginny, con un cambio de conversación abrupto.

Tan abrupto que segundos pasaron antes que Harry articulara una respuesta lo suficientemente coherente.

– Bien – dijo Harry, escuetamente –. Al menos eso quiero creer.

– Ah… – susurró Ginny, pensativa –. Yo pensaba que habían tenido una tarde llena de sexo y amor pasional. Tal vez una que otra confesión de amor. Y sino era mucha molestia la cancelación de una boda.

Frunció el entrecejo, consternado y un poco sonrojado. Entonces recordó el sobre que Jane Granger tanto empeño puso en entregarle. Levantándose ligeramente, lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. 'Demasiada formalidad para una carta' pensó preocupado. Rasgó el sobre y lo que leyó le impactó en demasía.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny, mirando sobre su hombro.

– Toma – dijo Harry, pasándole la carta –. Léelo tu misma.

Le pasó la carta, regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Confundida la tomó no pasando desapercibida es actitud de Harry. Demostrar sus sentimientos no era algo que Harry hiciera demasiado bien. Y siempre te regalaba una sonrisa de ese tipo cuando algo lo angustiaba. Solo había que conocerlo lo suficiente. Más de una pequeña mirada momentánea no fue necesaria. Bastó reconocer los trazos finos que rasgaban el pergamino casi irrealmente.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Ginny, visiblemente indignada. – ¡Ella no puede hacerte eso!

La atenta mirada esmeralda escudriño a la mujer frente. Escuchando como despotricaba contra Hermione, con razones válidas. Alguna vez, pensó que Ginny sentía algo por Neville. Tiempo después comprendió que de amistad nunca pasaría la relación con Neville. Hasta cierto punto, eso era injusto. Injusto porque, quizás, si Neville pudiese luchar por conquistarla las cosas serían distintas.

– Parece que nada salio como lo esperábamos – comentó Harry, cortando el monólogo de golpe

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Ginny, hallándose fuera de base.

– Hubo 'confesión de amor', también 'tarde llena de sexo y amor pasional'. – Sonrió triste y añadió –: Pero fue mucha molestia cancelar la boda.

Una mezcla entre pena y 'compasión' expresaron los ojos de Ginny al mirarlo. Palabras positivas y consoladoras danzaron en sus labios, esperando ser dichas. Pero si las iba a decir nunca se sabría, Augusta Longbottom sonreída interrumpió el momento.

– Buenas tardes, Harry – dijo la señora Longbottom, extrañamente alegre. – Hermosa tarde, ¿no crees?

Desde su baja posición, frunció el entrecejo visiblemente en desacuerdo. Obligándose a parecer indiferente, levantó la vista y encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo:

– Sí. Supongo que lo es.

La anciana asintió con la sonrisa ancha. Pero transformó el alegre semblante al fijar su mirada en Ginny. '_Compresible_' pensó Harry. A nadie le gusta que hagan sufrir a su familia, directa o indirectamente. Y eso, en efecto, había hecho Ginny al rechazar a Neville. Él lo comprendió, pero su abuela… Bueno, digamos que no lo tomó muy bien.

– A mi nieto le gustaría que estuvieras con él – dijo la señora Longbottom, seria. Suavizó el semblante y a Harry le dijo –: Entra cuando quieras, muchacho.

Augusta Longbottom cruzó el marco ámbar de nuevo. El ambiente quedo enrarecido luego de su partida Extraña tensión el silencio proveía, conforme la ausente conversación se hacía presente. La escuchó suspirar, ansiosa. Sintió una ligera presión en el muslo cuando ella se levantó de un salto.

– Todo saldrá bien – repetía Ginny para si misma, mordiendo su labio inferior.

¿Para qué decir que el gesto le recordó a Hermione? Absurdo sería siquiera mencionarlo. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el pergamino olvidado a su lado. Un cúmulo de emociones emergió de su tacto, subió por el antebrazo hasta llegar a la garganta donde le formó un angustioso nudo. Ojeó el texto de nuevo. Desvió la mirada en busca del consuelo que no encontraría nunca. Llevó las manos a su cara, fieramente las restregó contra ella, desesperado y con claras ganas de arrancársela.

– _¿Por qué?_ – murmuró, acongojado.

Una lágrima saltó de su iris verdosa. Perlada por la fluorescente luz del pasillo, la gota rodó a lenta y desesperante velocidad. Su mano, cual látigo, limpió brusca y rauda la rebelde lágrima. Un leve morado tiñó el pequeño sector afectado de su mejilla. Estampó su puño contra el pergamino. Relajó peligrosamente su mano e inesperadamente la fina hoja crujió bajo la presión ejercida por sus dedos. La muñeca le tembló por la excesiva fuerza empleada.

Otra lágrima, otro manotazo. Clara como el agua flotaba en su mente la siguiente movida. La única manera de detenerlo: Hermione en el altar junto a Ron, diciendo 'Acepto'. Detenerlo a él pero no a sus sentimientos. Las rodillas le fallaron al levantarse pero mantuvo una posición erguida y digna. Aprisionó fuertemente el pergamino entre sus dedos. Ninguna estúpida invitación lo detendría.

Entró al cuarto de Neville.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N. de A.:** He extendido la trama del fic más de lo previsto. Durara todavía un par de capítulos más. Quizás hasta unos 8 ó 10 capítulos. **Mariet Malfoy** con su comentario me instó a jugar un poco más con la trama, sacar todo el potencial que puedo. A ti **Mariet** gracias por eso y por tus constantes reviews. Igual gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y me regalan un poco de su tiempo dejando un comentario. Ante todo, ¡Gracias por leer!

P.D.: ¿Qué saben sobre contestar reviews? En las reglas dice que se prohíbe pero veo que la gente sigue haciéndolo.


	6. Sexta Parte

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.  
Sexta Parte.**

– Me parece que malentendió mis palabras – dijo Albus Dumbledore, pensativo. Hizo una breve pausa. Luego añadió –: Tal vez, porque no fui lo suficientemente claro ese día. O porque usted quiso interpretar mis palabras en su beneficio.

Hermione se sonrojó y descansó la mirada en un punto distante. Estaban en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, cada uno sentado a un lado del escritorio. Hacían sólo unos minutos desde que había llegado al colegio para arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda.

– No sé de que me habla, profesor – replicó Hermione, siempre manteniendo sus ojos apartados del director.

– Bueno – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –, entonces yo tampoco.

Ella posó su mirada en el rostro del director, ceñuda y un poco asombrada. Las cosas con Dumbledore nunca eran así de fáciles.

– De cualquier forma, no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, profesor – dijo Hermione cruzando las piernas –. Estoy aquí porque significaría mucho para mí, que usted aceptara ser el juez en mi boda.

Hubo una breve pausa después de eso. Un silencio incómodo.

– ¿Y para cuando es la boda? – habló Dumbledore, los ojos brillándole, preocupado.

– De hoy en una semana, señor – respondió Hermione a la mayor brevedad –. Los Weasley's ofrecieron su casa para la ceremonia y la recepción.

Dumbledore tomó un caramelo del escritorio y lo llevo a su boca, y evaluó la situación. Pensativo, acarició su larga barba mientras degustaba el ácido sabor del caramelo. Hermione se abrazó a si misma y supo que Dumbledore iba a negarse. Pudo presentirlo. Era ese empeño que había demostrado Dumbledore en proteger y ver feliz a Harry, siempre.

Finalmente, Dumbledore dejó su barba e inclinó el cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

– Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no podré tener ese honor – dijo, inusualmente serio –. Tengo compromisos que atender por esos días… tal vez si aplazaran la boda…

– Le aseguro, profesor, que yo lo siento más que usted – dijo Hermione, suprimiendo su enojo –. Pero la boda no va a ser reprograma.

– Era solo una sugerencia – dijo Dumbledore y luego sonrió y añadió –: Comprendo que quieren unir sus vidas pronto. Solo le digo, señorita Granger, que piense bien las cosas.

Dumbledore trataba de autogestionarla para que rompiera el compromiso con Ron y se lanzara a los brazos de Harry. Eso molestaba bastante a Hermione.

– Créame, señor – replicó Hermione, firmemente –, que lo he pensado lo suficientemente bien, y no podría estar más segura de la decisión que he tomado.

Dumbledore llevo otro caramelo a su boca y pasaron unos segundos, antes de que contestara, vagamente, lo siguiente:

– No esperaba menos de usted. Por eso es una de las brujas más inteligentes que he conocido.

---

Harry estaba profundamente herido, él realmente pensó que después de lo que había pasado, Hermione cancelaría la boda con Ron. O al menos, le daría una explicación. Pero Hermione había tenido el coraje de invitarlo a la boda, y dejar la invitación con su madre. Ahora entendía las palabras de la señora Granger.

Inspiró con fuerza y lleno sus pulmones con el frío aire londinense. Había pasado casi una semana desde que la condición de Neville había empeorado y desde que Hermione, simplemente, había desaparecido. Harry la trató de localizar por todos los medios imaginables, pero ella se había esfumado. Exhaló y dejo fluir sus tensiones y preocupaciones, hacia el exterior. Levantó la mirada y contempló la luna sobre su cabeza.

Claro que, Harry, iba a ponerle fin a la desesperante situación. Por eso estaba elegantemente vestido y listo para irrumpir en la fiesta que se celebraba en La Madriguera, a pocos metros de él. Alisó una arruga inexistente en la túnica que llevaba puesta y se arregló las mangas, innecesariamente.

Caminó con pasos firmes sobre el césped húmedo, hasta llegar a la puerta, y luego entró a La Madriguera. El ruido de las conversaciones, y la música, llegó a sus oídos como un fastidioso tamborileo. Harry miró a su alrededor, La Madriguera seguía igual que siempre. Suspiró.

Lo cierto es que, Harry, comenzó a arrepentirse de haber ido. Varias personas, a las que apenas reconocía, pasaron a su lado y algunas lo empujaron en el proceso. Saltaba a simple vista que habían decorado La Madriguera acorde con la magnitud del evento, pero que no lograron quitar el ambiente hogareño que siempre había tenido.

'_Quizá_' pensó, '_no fue tan buena idea haber venido_'. Dio media vuelta y posó su mano en el picaporte, dispuesto a irse.

– ¿Te vas tan pronto? – preguntaron detrás de él, con sorna.

Esa frase terminó de convencerlo, no debió haber venido. Lo más lento que pudo, giró sobre sus talones y encaró la sonrisa de Ron. '_Va a ser una larga y tormentosa noche'_ pensó Harry.

– Buenas noches para ti también, Weasley – replicó Harry, bastante calmado.

Ron meció el vaso de Whisky entre sus manos y después, lo bebió de un sorbo.

– Me alegra que hayas venido, viejo amigo – confesó Ron y sonrió sincero.

Esto era producto de mucho Whisky. O bien, de un plan maléfico, minuciosamente pensado por Ron. '_Nah_' pensó Harry '_Ron no es tan inteligente_'.

– Así que te alegras ¿eh? – habló Harry con una ceja enarcada, suspicazmente.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

– Por supuesto, viejo amigo – repuso Ron con la misma sonrisa –, así puedes ver lo feliz que Hermione es conmigo, ¿no crees?

Alguna vez, en el pasado, Harry se preguntó cómo Ron había llegado a ser tan imbécil, y nunca pudo responder esa pregunta. Ahora, la respuesta era dolorosamente obvia. Ron era imbécil por naturaliza.

Harry sonrió con falsedad.

– Bien Weasley, muéstrame entonces lo feliz que haces a tu prometida.

Y Ron tomó esas palabras, literalmente. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo guió hacia el salón familiar, con paso vacilante.

– Sabes Potter – habló Ron de nuevo –, Hermione me comento que te invitó a la boda.

– Sí, recibí la invitación – dijo Harry, despreocupadamente –. Supongo que no tienes problemas con eso.

Weasley rió con ganas, su risa era casi una carcajada, y Harry frunció el ceño. Sólo por dos motivos Ron reía de esa forma: planeaba algo malo o planeaba algo maquiavélico. Y Harry se inclinaba por lo segundo.

– No, no, para nada – alcanzó a decir Ron al controlar la risa.

Algunos familiares de Hermione lo saludaron a lo lejos y Harry correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, repetidas veces.

– Hice el comentario – añadió Ron con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro –, porque pensé que tú, particularmente, tendrías un problema. Pero veo que no es sino todo lo contrario…

Ron se interrumpió el mismo, dirigió su mirada a la derecha, y Harry notó la lujuria en sus ojos. Como cada vez que había una reunión, Ron, estaba mirando el trasero a alguna prima de Hermione. Por eso, esa fue la oportunidad para perfecta para que Harry liberara sus hombros del brazo de Ron, y éste ni siquiera lo notó.

Una vez libre, pudo contemplar la decoración del salón familiar, que había sido agrandado para albergar la cantidad de gente presente esa noche. Caminadaza por el salón, que estaba tenuemente iluminado, y, a medida que lo hacía, la música llegaba con mayor claridad a sus oídos. Había mucho movimiento a su alrededor y una de las meseras se le acercó. Vestía gatito y chaleco negro. Entonces Harry se percató que había varias personas vestidas en ese estilo. Muggles, la mayoría.

– ¿Deseas algo de tomar, guapo? – preguntó la mesera, coqueta.

– La verdad…

– La verdad es que el joven no desea nada – interrumpieron a su lado –. Pero igualmente gracias.

Miró de soslayo a la derecha y el corazón le dejó de latir, porque era Hermione quien había hablado. Y la mesera, parada justo en frente, quedó en el olvidó.

– Baila conmigo – pidió Hermione y luego señaló a su alrededor.

Todos bailaban, en parejas, al ritmo de una lenta melodía.

– De acuerdo – murmuró Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La tomó entre sus brazos.

– No tan cerca – dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero él la ignoró y la abrazó por la cintura, apegándola más. Hermione lanzó un suspiro entrecortado y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Se balancearon, lentamente, al ritmo de la canción. Conforme lo hacían, la fricción entre sus cuerpos calentaba las cosas, ligeramente, y Hermione murmuró algo ininteligible. Él sonrió.

– ¿Cómo dices? – le susurró Harry en el oído y Hermione se estremeciera ante el sonido de su voz.

– Dije que se siente bien estar así… – le respondió ella desde su pecho, temblorosa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que escucharon al pianista, que acompañaba la fina voz de la cantante, tocar en solitario.

– ¿Sabes? – rompió Harry el silencio. – Te he extrañado mucho estos días.

Le depositó un delicado beso en el cuello y respiró el dulce aroma que despedía. Hermione se estremeció y la cantante volvió a entonar la canción.

– Supongo que has estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda – añadió, despreocupadamente.

El ambiente se tornó tenso entre ellos, tan tenso que parecía haberse cuajado. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Para relajarla, Harry la besó esta vez cerca de la oreja y las piernas le fallaron.

– No es eso, Harry…

La separó y le tomó el rostro con sus manos, silenciándola. Cuando ambos pares de ojos se conectaron, Hermione gimió asustada. Los ojos de Harry reflejaban tanta pena y dolor, juntos, que las lágrimas agolparon los ojos de ella.

– No lo digas, Hermione – dijo él y la abrazó de nuevo. Luego añadió –: No más mentiras, por favor, no más mentiras.

Las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Hermione y empaparon la reluciente túnica de Harry, a la altura del hombro. Quiso reconfortarla y por eso, Harry, la estrecho fuertemente contra él.

– Sólo quiero la verdad – dijo Harry, con suavidad –. Sea cual sea.

La melodía acabó, y su baile también; más no así el abrazo. Hermione se aferró mas a él y le dijo:

– No quiero que me dejes.

– ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros entonces?

Fue difícil, pero Hermione rompió el abrazo y se alejó de él. Harry logró captar, claramente, el significado, oculto, en esa acción. Y supo entonces, la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Somos amigos – dijo Hermione, con firmeza.

– ¿Nada más?

– Exacto, nada más – dijo.

Él admiraba esa convicción que Hermione tenía de cumplir con todo sus compromisos. Pero esa cualidad ya no le parecía tan admirable, ahora que era aplicada en su contra. La vida no era justa, simplemente no lo era.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió Harry, con los ojos fijos en ella.

Hermione asintió.

– ¿Por qué te casas con Ron?

El piano, y una guitarra también, comenzaron a tocar. Era otra melodía de ritmo lento y embriagante. Ideal para que una pareja de enamorados la bailara. Tal vez una mujer y un hombre próximos a casarse.

– Porque Ron me lo pidió – respondió Hermione, con franqueza.

La cantante tenía una grandiosa voz, y Harry se preguntó si sería bruja o muggle. Era eso, o preguntarse en qué momento su vida se había vuelto un infierno.

– Sabes, 'Mione – dijo –, no es por ofender, pero como amigo te digo que eso es estúpido.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, estaba enfadada.

– Y lo peor, es que lo sabes – añadió, mirándola a los ojos.

La replica a eso bailó en la punta de la lengua de Hermione, pero cuando la tomaron por el hombro, esa replica se disipó.

– No sé si se han dado cuenta – dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Ginny –, que son la única pareja en la pista de baile, que no esta bailando.

En ese momento la música cesó abruptamente, y las luces aumentaron de intensidad. A lo lejos en la tarima, alguien, que no era la cantante, tomó el micrófono. Se escuchó algo de estática, un sonido agudo y luego una voz ronca pidiendo silencio. Era un hombre de mediana edad, pelirrojo. El señor Weasley.

Había llegado el momento de anunciar el compromiso, y hacer el brindis por los novios. Después de hacer eso, no había marcha atrás. Harry lo sabía, y Hermione también. Qué difícil resultaron ser esos segundos, que parecieron minutos, en los que existió el suspenso sobre la siguiente acción de Hermione.

El señor Weasley llamó a los novios para que se acercaran a la tarima y, así, mostrarles a los invitados, quienes unirían sus vidas en mágico matrimonio, en unos días. Ron acudió rápidamente al llamado de su padre. Y, cuando la novia no apareció, todos empezaron a buscarla novia con la mirada.

La búsqueda, y el suspenso, fueron rotas cuando Hermione dio el primer paso hacia la tarima. Comprensión fue lo que invadió la mente de Harry, y se dio cuenta que el avión de esa relación jamás debió despegar. Por eso, se había estrellado a pocos kilómetros de la pista de despegue. Era triste, la verdad, cómo las personas se complicaban la existencia. Antes, estar enamorado era suficiente; pero ahora, también juegan un papel importante otras cosas. Un ejemplo claro eran las convicciones y los compromisos. Triste, muy triste.

Y sin embargo,…

– Es bonito estar enamorado – comentó Harry viendo los movimientos de Hermione.

Ginny, que estaba a su lado, lo escuchó pero no le entendió. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño, pensativa. No sólo a ella se le hubiese dificultado entender, a cualquiera. Ese hombre sufre por estar enamorado y dice que es 'bonito'.

– Lo malo es cuando no eres correspondido – añadió, monótono.

Las palabras fueron dichas segundos antes de que el señor Weasley rodeara a los novios por los hombros, y dijera:

– _Creo que hablo por todos, cuando digo que es un verdadero placer…_

'No ser correspondido'. Ese era el riesgo que se corría al enamorarse. Ser herido. Sufrir por amor era frustrante, a veces doloroso, y la mayoría del tiempo desgarrador. Y ese era el caso de Harry. Había sido herido, y sufría. Pero en vez de llorar, él sonreía.

– Creo que prefiero la amistad – murmuró Harry y Ginny lo alcanzó a oír –. Es menos dolorosa y complicada que el amor.

–…_desde siempre, mi esposa y yo, vimos venir esta unión. Estos dos muchachos, están hechos el uno para el otro porque…_

Difícil, para él, renunciar al amor de una mujer como Hermione, resignarse a que la vida continuaba. ¿Amigos? Sí, los mejores. Tal y como había sido siempre. Apoyándose y consolándose, mutuamente. Si ella era feliz así, no iba a ser él quien destruyera esa felicidad. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y entonces, suspiró.

–…_por eso, damas y caballeros, magos y brujas, les pido que brindemos por la prosperidad y la unión eterna de estos dos muchachos. Para que tengan una larga y duradera descendencia, y que el amor llene cada rincón de su vida marital… _– alzó una copa por encima de su cabeza y añadió –: _¡Por los Novios!..._

– _¡POR LOS NOVIOS! _– brindaron todos los presentes, y Harry y Ginny fueron los únicos que guardaron silencio.

– Me parece que se ha acabado – comentó Harry, nostálgico.

Los invitados silbaron, gritaron y aplaudieron en nombre de los novios. Era de esperarse, después de todo, se trataba de una fiesta de compromiso. El ruido de las voces se volvió frenético.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – gritó Ginny, por encima del ruido.

– Me refiero a que todo terminó – explicó Harry y después sonrió y dijo –: Debo admitir que fue lindo mientras duró.

Ginny comprendió a que se refería y asintió, y cuando se giró la para hablarle, Harry había desaparecido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N. del A.: **Bien, hubo retraso porque la PC se me daño. Tan pronto me la arreglaron (ayer) me dispuse a escribir el capítulo. Y aquí esta. El próximo, advierto, que será continuación de este. En el mismo punto en el que lo deje. Probablemente… repito, **probablemente** contenga algo de _lemmon_. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Séptima Parte

**Advertencia: **Bien, al final si salió el _lemmon_. Es mas explicito que la vez anterior, o como algunos dirían: más fuerte. En fin… no me responsabilizó si personas con falta de madurez lo leen. Yo cumplo con advertir. También debo añadir que me veo en la penosa necesidad de subirle la clasificación al fic. Ahora que ya están advertidos, leen bajo su entera responsabilidad.

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.  
Séptima Parte.**

Fue difícil lograr que los invitados guardaran silencio. Pero, cuando finalmente los aplausos amainaron, el señor Weasley hizo uso de la palabra otra vez:

– _Ahora los novios abrirán la pista de baile nuevamente, bailando la canción favorita de ambos… ¿Hermione, a dónde vas?_

Hermione había bajado a toda velocidad de la tarima y ahora atravesaba frenéticamente la multitud. Nadie entendió, ni entendería luego, porque estaba haciendo eso. Entre estática y una cacofonía de sonidos, Ron le arrebató el micrófono a su padre.

– _¡Hermione!_ – habló Ron, a gritos. – _¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? ¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente!_

La muchedumbre se apartó del camino de Hermione y Ginny se percató que venía en dirección a ella. '_Que raro_' pensó.

– ¿Dónde esta Harry? – preguntó Hermione, de golpe, cuando logró llegar hasta Ginny.

Estaba agitada por el esfuerzo que había realizado, algo sudorosa y desaliñada también. Ginny se preguntó el por qué de ese cambio tan repentino. '_Primero_' se dijo, '_manda a Harry al cuerno. Y ahora, lo anda buscando. ¿Quién la entiende?_'

– Hace un momento estaba aquí, pero…

– Mira Ginny – cortó Hermione, impaciente –, ahora no estoy para juegos. Así que haz el favor de decirme en dónde esta Harry.

– Yo tampoco estoy jugando, Hermione – replicó Ginny, bruscamente –. Él estaba aquí hace un momento y no sé a donde habrá ido.

Sin mediar palabra, Hermione salió corriendo hacia la salida del salón. '_Y muy probablemente_', pensó Ginny, '_hacia la salida de la casa_'.

– _¡Ginny detenla! ¡No dejes que se escape! ¡Ginny! ¡Maldita sea!_

Ginny no estaba dispuesta a mover un dedo por su hermano, y así se lo hizo saber con sus acciones. Dio media vuelta, y también salió corriendo hacia la salida. Todo menos perderse lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los invitados estaban sorprendidos de ver a la novia, y a la dama de honor, abandonar la fiesta en no muy buenas circunstancias. Ron trató de bajar de la tarima, dando trompicones, para salir tras sus dos mujeres. Pero su padre, el señor Weasley, se lo impidió. Él había malinterpretado la acción de Ginny y pensaba que su hija iba a detener a su futura nuera. Que equivocado estaba.

---

_2:18 a.m._ El café en la esquina de St. Joseph con Oxford Street, era probablemente el único abierto a esa hora de la madrugada en la ciudad de Támesis. Y estaba prácticamente vacío, con sólo una pareja, además de la mesera, dentro. Harry entró en el café y en un parpadeo, el olor a café recién hecho, y a panecillos, lo llenó. Era un aroma que siempre lo reconfortaba. Quizá porque era acogedor, hogareño.

– Hola Harry – dijo la mesera, pasando junto a él con una cafetera –. Siéntate. En un minuto te atiendo.

Era un local no muy grande, más bien de tamaño regular. Estaba decorado con colores sobrios, con pequeñas mesitas para dos personas, esparcidas por el sitio. Había una barra a la izquierda, donde también estaba el mostrador. Todo hecho de madera. La luz amarillenta de las lámparas, que iluminaban el café desde el techo, a esa hora de la noche era deslumbradora; y costaba acostumbrarse a la intensidad. Harry tomó asiento en la barra, y esperó.

Los muggles no lo sabían, pero la mesera, también la dueña de la cafetería, era una bruja. Se llamaba Grace y tenía 23 años. Bajita, de contextura delgada. Con el cabello hasta los hombros, negro y lacio. Cuando la veía siempre recordaba a Hermione. No por el cabello, si no por los ojos; exactamente iguales a los de ella. Mismo color, misma intensidad y misma tenacidad, impresa en ellos.

Escuchó como despedía a los últimos clientes, que ahora salían del café. Luego vio como cerraba el local con llave y volteaba el letrero de la puerta para que dijera: 'Closed'. La vio caminar hacia la barra, y Harry se preguntó por qué había cerrado tan temprano. La hora de cierre había sido cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, desde siempre.

– Bien. ¿Qué te sirvo? – preguntó Grace, desde el otro lado de la barra.

– Un café estaría bien – dijo él, sonriéndole.

Ella también le sonrió y echó a andar la maquina del café, junto a ella. Entonces tomó un trapo y empezó a limpiar la barra.

– ¿Todo bien? – inquirió, moviendo el trapo de un extremo a otro de la barra.

La pregunta tenía un doble sentido, y Harry lo sabía.

– Sí – dijo, evadiendo la pregunta implícita.

Grace torció la boca en una mueca de enfado. La máquina del café timbró y ella agarró dos tazas del mostrador y sirvió café en cada una. Le entregó una a Harry; la otra era para ella.

– Me refiero – se corrigió. Bebió un sorbo de café y continuó –: A qué si todo esta bien con Hermione.

Grace había leído lo del compromiso en el profeta, eso no le sorprendía. Después de todo, ella también era una bruja. Antes de contestar, Harry se le quedo viendo fijamente. Podía mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero, ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Nada.

– No – habló con la verdad –, nada esta bien. Sobretodo entre ella y yo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, en el que sólo se escuchaban los sorbos que hacían al beber el café. Entonces Grace volvió a hablar.

– Supe que va casarse con el hijo menor de los Weasley's – dijo, con delicadeza –. Es una pena, la verdad. Siempre pensé que ustedes quedarían juntos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Ambos terminaron sus cafés.

– Yo también lo pensé – admitió, con un leve sonrojó –. Pero no se dio.

– ¿Sabes? Hace unos días me llegó la invitación – comentó, mordiéndose el labio, pensativa –. Muy bonita, por cierto. Al estilo Hermione Granger. Elegante, pero sencilla.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. Hacía tiempo, se había percatado que cualquier lugar le recordaba a Hermione. Y ahora, debía incluir que las personas también. La sonrisa se le entristeció. Su mundo giraba en torno a Hermione, su mundo era ella. Pero ya no. Hermione ahora era el mundo de alguien más. O al menos así debería ser.

– ¿Vas a ir? – preguntó Harry, curioso. – Quiero decir, al matrimonio.

Grace torció la boca con desagrado.

– No es que tenga de donde escoger – dijo, frunciendo el ceño –. Así que sí, iré. ¿Y tú?

– También iré.

Guardaron silencio. Afuera resplandeció. Segundos después, un estruendo enmudeció todas las conversaciones que había en la ciudad. Grace frunció el ceño y luego, rió suavemente.

– Parece que la historia quiere repetirse – dijo, depositando su taza de café vacía, y la de él, en el fregadero.

– ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Harry, mirando la calle a través de las vitrinas de la cafetería.

– Al día en que los conocí a ti y a Hermione – dijo y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo –. Recuerdo que entraron al café, empapados. ¡Llovía a cantaros! ¡La peor tormenta que allá visto en mi vida!

– Sí – dijo Harry, y no pudo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo –. Todo era tan distinto a como es ahora. Ella era feliz,… yo era feliz.

– Lástima que lo de ustedes nunca se dio.

– Así es – musitó, ausente.

El recuerdo de ese día parecía tan lejano, y Harry sentía que era parte de un pasado que no concordaba con el presente; de un pasado que pertenecía a la vida de alguien mas, no la suya. Y tal vez así era. Tembló cuando vio las primeras gotas de lluvia golpear las vitrinas de la cafetería.

Harry no necesitaba que nadie le recordara como había sido, sentía el recuerdo lejano, pero lo suficientemente vívido. Había comenzado justamente igual que ahora, el verano pasado. Un trueno y un resplandor, una pequeña llovizna y sin saber cómo, corrían buscando refugio contra la intensa lluvia. Sonrió, nostálgico. Habían encontrado ese refugio en este café, y también una amiga; Grace.

– ¿Harry? – dijo la voz de Grace, preocupada. – ¿Estas bien?

Harry asintió, lentamente.

– Creo que saldré a caminar – dijo y se levantó.

– ¿Con este clima? – preguntó Grace, incrédula. – Debes estar bromeando.

Él soltó una carcajada. Sin emoción y poco contagiosa. Grace la definió como triste; una carcajada triste y vacía.

– No, no estoy bromeando – replicó Harry, sonriendo. – ¿Cuánto te debo?

Grace se sintió _casi_ ofendida por la pregunta, y su rostro lo reflejo.

– Supongo que no te debo nada – dijo Harry, apenado.

– Supones bien – dijo Grace, saliendo de detrás de la barra, molesta.

Ella le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; la promesa, silenciosa, de que se verían pronto, flotando entre ellos.

Llovía con fuerza cuando Harry salió a la calle. No volteó a ver el café, ni una vez. Siguió caminando con paso firme, y lento. Su túnica se empapó con el agua fría de la llovía, pero eso, a Harry, no le importó. Alzó la mirada al cielo, y tuvo que entrecerrarla porque la lluvia le lastimaba los ojos. Siempre había imaginado que cuando llovía, era porque el cielo estaba entristecido. Y en ese momento, especialmente, deseó que el cielo llorara todas las lágrimas que él no se permitía llorar por ella; por Hermione.

---

– ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡Detente! – gritó Ginny, toda mojada. – ¿No ves que esta lloviendo?

La lluvia las había tomado desprevenidas. Un momento el cielo brillaba lleno de estrellas, y al siguiente, estaba repleto de nubes cargadas con agua. En la tierra blanda, los tacones de ambas se hundían casi en su totalidad, y se les dificultaba caminar. Los vestidos se habían arruinado, y los peinados también. Pero Hermione seguía empeñada en buscar a Harry.

Así fue hasta que piso un pozo de agua y se torció el tobillo, cayendo de nalgas al suelo. Ginny suspiró y se echó en el suelo junto a ella, para ayudarla. Hermione se agarró el tobillo con fuerza y no dejó que Ginny lo revisara.

– ¿Vas a dejar que te lo revise? – preguntó Ginny, enfadada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ginny murmuró un '_Perfecto_'.

– No entiendo de qué te quejas – replico Hermione, mirándola enfurecida –. Tú fuiste la que me siguió.

Silencio. Ginny prefirió ignorarla. Era difícil esclarecer cuál de las dos estaba más enojada. Pero Hermione tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, para preguntarle a Ginny, otra vez, dónde estaba Harry. Realmente quería encontrarlo.

– Quiero verlo, Ginny – dijo, con la voz cargada de emoción –. Necesito encontrarlo.

– Ya te lo dije, Hermione, no sé dónde está – replico Ginny, calmada –. Y en todo caso, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? Te casas en unos días, mujer. Que yo sepa, así no es como se comporta una mujer comprometida.

Hermione se recobró de su 'lapsus' suplicante y volvió a la carga.

– Sólo quiero hablar con mi mejor amigo – dijo, con resolución.

– ¿Tan desesperadamente? – preguntó Ginny, alzando una ceja. – ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

– No, no puedo esperar – respondió Hermione, mientras se masajeaba el tobillo –. Es demasiado importante.

– Lo estas hiriendo, Hermione – dijo Ginny, con voz grave –. Lo sabes, y no te importa. ¿Crees que es justo que Harry pase por todo esto? Él te ama, pero por encima de todo es tu amigo. Sólo tienes que hablarle claro y él lo entenderá. Siempre lo ha hecho.

– Dime algo, Ginny – pidió Hermione, con sorna –, ¿Realmente te crees en la capacidad de darme lecciones de moralidad, después de lo que le hiciste a Neville?

Había puesto el dedo en la yaga. Ginny sólo bajo la cabeza y las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos. Los recuerdos eran demasiados dolorosos. Hermione cayó en cuenta de su error, rápidamente.

– Lo siento – dijo Hermione, apenada. – No debí decir eso, es sólo que…

– Esta bien – cortó Ginny, con voz temblorosa –, no le des importancia. Yo no se la doy.

Se quedaron allí sentadas, las dos, bajo la lluvia. Hermione pensando en dónde podría estar Harry, y masajeando su tobillo. Ginny reviviendo viejos, y dolorosos, fantasmas.

– ¿Sabes algo, Hermione? – dijo Ginny, con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió ella.

– Piénsalo. Tu estas aquí, mojada y con tu tobillo lastimado, y lo mas probable es que Harry este cómodamente sentado en alguna cafetería. O durmiendo en su hotel, o quien sabe donde. – dijo y enfocó los ojos –. El caso es que esta a salvo de este torrencial, y nosotras estamos en un bosque, en medio de la nada.

Hermione la miró fijamente unos segundos y luego, sonrió. Las palabras 'cafetería' y 'torrencial' y 'bosque' habían despertado un viejo recuerdo en ella. Con mucho esfuerzo, recargó todo el peso en su pierna sana y se levantó. Ginny la vio sacar la varita y frunció el ceño.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ginny, sin entender nada.

– Sé donde esta – dijo Hermione y se desapareció, sin hacer ruido.

Ginny se quedó mirando el pozo de agua que Hermione había pisado, viendo como las gotas aguas lo llenaban hasta desbordarse y después lo volvían a llenar, repitiendo el ciclo. Entonces, inesperadamente, su varita mágica empezó a vibrar, y Ginny entró en pánico. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Se puso de pie y maldijo el no poder aparecerse.

---

El Richmond Park, ubicado a orillas del río Támesis, tiene más de mil hectáreas de área verde. La misma noche en que conocieron a Grace, él y Hermione, habían explorado parque y descubierto algo interesante. En una pequeña colina del extremo norte del parque, cercana a la orilla del río, había cabaña de madera muy antigua. Tan antigua que estaba hecha de un tipo de madera, que se había extinguido luego de la revolución industrial.

Allí estaba Harry, bajo la lluvia, frente a la cabaña. No sabía porqué había sentido la necesidad de ir a ese lugar. Quizás para descansar un poco. O quizás para olvidarse del presente, y acordarse del pasado. Sí, era eso. Olvidar el presente, visitando los lugares que le recordaban la felicidad pasada. Primero el café, ahora la cabaña.

Harry temblaba, por el frío. La lluvia no cesaba y tampoco parecía próxima a hacerlo. Era probable que se enfermara, con su suerte, gravemente. Suspiró y entró en la cabaña. Le recordó mucho a la cabaña que Hagrid tenía en Hogwarts, sólo que vacía y mucho mas descuidada. Los tablones crujieron cuando caminó y se acercó a la chimenea para encenderla. Harry se sacó la túnica, que estaba pesada por el agua que retenía, y la arrojó al suelo. Tembló cuando el aire frío golpeó su pecho, encogiéndole los pulmones.

Se arrodilló frente a la chimenea, con la tela de los pantalones protegiendo sus rodillas del áspero, y mohoso, suelo. Empuñó su varita, pero el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse detuvo lo que iba a hacer. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio, y pasos vacilantes que se acercaban a él.

Hizo una floritura y, con un estruendo, la chimenea se encendió. El calor de las llamas reemplazó el ambiente austero de la cabaña, la llenó de una calidez que contrastaba con el clima en el exterior, con la gélida lluvia. Sabía quien era la que había entrado, y casi pudo verla mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Un suspiro de cansancio abandonó sus labios y se sentó en el suelo, para desatarse los zapatos.

– Harry, soy yo… – murmuró Hermione, para llamar su atención, con la voz temblorosa por el frío.

Sólo cuando los zapatos acompañaban a la túnica en el suelo, Harry le respondió.

– Ven aquí – dijo, palmeando el suelo a su lado.

Hermione lo hizo. Se sentó junto a él y puso las manos hacia el fuego. Otra floritura con la varita y una enorme manta de lana, se materializó a los pies de Harry. Fue entonces, para colocarle la manta sobre los hombros, que Harry la miró. Hermione estaba completamente mojada, y por alguna razón eso a Harry le pareció excitante. Le puso la manta y devolvió su atención al fuego.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? – preguntó Harry, para hacer conversación.

Tronó y relampagueó, y Hermione se arrimó más a él. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas

– No lo sé – respondió, abrazando el brazo de Harry –, me fui antes de que terminara.

Hubo algo en ese inocente toque, que hizo que Harry se calentara, y no precisamente por las llamas. La sintió temblar y pensó que lo mejor era que Hermione se quitara la ropa mojada. O mejor toda la ropa. Lanzó un suspiro entrecortado.

– ¿Harry? – dijo ella.

Se demoró un segundo de más en contestar.

– ¿Sí?

– Bésame.

Él parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose ansioso. La mirada siempre fija en las llamas.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó él, con un nudo en la garganta.

– Quiero que me beses – repitió.

Esta vez, Harry si la miró. Las gotas de agua que rodaban por su rostro, estaban perladas e iluminaban su rostro de manera especial. Era tan difícil resistirse. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? No era justo. Harry se sintió impotente. Se sintió utilizado.

– No.

Harry vio como le temblaba el labio inferior, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. El 'no' se convirtió en 'sí', y la besó con desesperación. Con el fuego de la pasión quemando sus entrañas. La necesitaba, la deseaba, y la tomaría, allí, en ese preciso momento.

Trazó un camino de besos desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Hermione ahogó un gemido al sentirlo besar su cuello. Lo sentía tan caliente, tan ansioso, tan diferente a la primera vez. Y le gustaba que fuera así, la hacía sentirse deseada, amada y… húmeda. Tembló cuando Harry le quitó el vestido y el sujetador, y lo abrazó sintiendo piel con piel. La suya, la de él. Harry la recostó sobre la manta de lana y la volvió a besar, ferozmente.

Perdió el aliento cuando Harry le besó los senos. Primero uno, luego el otro. Lamió sus endurecidos pezones, haciéndola humedecerse más. ¿Era el agua de lluvia o ella misma? Realmente no importaba. Harry dejó sus senos y ella se arqueó contra él, buscando su toque. Él se despojó de su pantalón y su bóxer. Y Hermione se sonrojó al verlo desnudo, en todo su esplendor. Vio como los ojos de él brillaban de deseo desbordado y separó las piernas ligeramente.

Harry se recostó sobre ella de nuevo y buscó sus labios. Gimió fuertemente, al sentir que la masculinidad de él rozaba su entrada.

– Oh, Merlín, Hermione – gimió Harry, excitado.

Hermione levantó las caderas hacia él, y gimió de nuevo cuando lo sintió entrar. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y empujó para que entrara completamente, pero Harry se mantuvo firme donde estaba. A medio camino. Levantó la cabeza, pero no la miró. Hermione se removió incitándolo a continuar. '_Oh merlín_' pensó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione, con voz aguda, frustrada.

Harry cerró los ojos, desesperado. Le era tan difícil no moverse; no terminar de entrar.

– Estos no es sólo sexo, Hermione – dijo, débilmente.

– Lo sé.

Él abrió los ojos y le dedicó esa mirada especial para ella; esa mirada que le decía cuanto la amaba.

– Te voy a hacer el amor – dijo, con deseo.

Ella asintió, sonriendo, y volvió a atraerlo con las piernas. Harry recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de ella, y se dejó ir. La mente de Hermione se detuvo. La virilidad de Harry estaba tan adentro, tan profunda; estaba empalada, llena por completo. Harry se estuvo quieto por un momento, abrumado por el placer que sentía. Hermione gritó cuando Harry retrocedió y embistió contra ella. Una, y otra vez; con movimientos rítmicos.

Más rápido, más fuerte y más salvaje. Hermione se retorció de placer contra él y buscó mas contacto, levantando las caderas con cada embestida. Los movimientos se aceleraron, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Harry la besó, con pasión, y le masajeó los senos. Le pellizcó un pezón y un mar de sensaciones explotó dentro Hermione.

La dejó besar porque Hermione se apartó. Ella quería gemir y gritar. La sintió estremecerse bajo él, y humedecerse todavía más. Hermione estaba teniendo un orgasmo, y él, en consecuencia, también. La intensidad aumento y la pasión se desbordó. Los dos gimieron, y Hermione se aferró a la espalda de Harry, desesperada. Harry sintió las paredes de ella apretarse alrededor de _él_, intensamente. Estaba cada vez más caliente, más mojada; cada vez más deliciosa.

– ¡Oh, _Harry_!… – gritó Hermione.

Harry le dio una última, y profunda, embestida, antes de que todo terminara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N. del A.:** Pienso que la actualización fue relativamente rápida, tomando en consideración lo que me demoro generalmente. Como dije, el capítulo siguió en el mismo punto que lo deje la vez anterior. Y también incluí el _lemmon_ que espero no haya ofendido a nadie. Quedan, si nada extraordinario pasa, dos capítulos para que termine la historia; más un epilogo que todavía no estoy seguro si voy a escribir. Ahora sí, me despido. Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leerme.


	8. Octava Parte

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.  
Octava Parte.**

Crepitando en la chimenea las llamas iluminaban la cabaña y, aunque innecesario, brindaban calor. Harry le acariciaba la espalda a Hermione, ausentemente, y la tenía recostada sobre él, con otra manta de lana cubriendo su desnudez. Harry no quería dormir, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y que ella desapareciera como la última vez.

Afuera había dejado de llover y una densa capa de neblina comenzaba a formarse en la ciudad, creando un ambiente místico y misterioso luego de tan intensa lluvia. Sin la lluvia, sin los truenos y sin el viento huracanado, dentro de la cabaña se podía escuchar un débil zumbido, pero ninguno no le prestaba atención. En vez, Harry recorría con la punta de sus dedos la espalda de ella, desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de las nalgas.

Desde que terminaron de hacer el amor, él no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había venido. Harry la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no se casaba por amor; lo hacía por compromiso y por obligación. Eso había dejado de ser amor mucho tiempo atrás. El problema era, que él no sabía qué hacer para que ella cambiara de parecer; ni siquiera sabía si ella sentía algo por él.

El zumbido comenzó a ser desesperado, sin embargo, siguieron sin prestarle atención. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó posesivamente contra él. Hermione gruñó débilmente, y se acurrucó más en su pecho. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, acompañada de una sensación de calidez en el corazón…

Fue entonces que el volumen del zumbido se hizo insoportable. Harry giró la cabeza en dirección a la chimenea, guiándose por la intensidad del sonido. Su corazón dio un brinco y se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago al identificar la fuente: su varita. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Neville estaba en problemas.

– Hermione, ¿estás despierta? – susurró Harry, con apremio.

Aunque tardó un poco, Hermione le respondió.

– Sí – dijo Hermione con voz somnolienta.

– Tenemos que irnos – apremió Harry –. Neville esta en problemas.

– ¿Neville? – replicó, desorientada.

La sacó con mucha delicadeza de encima y se puso de pie. Levantó la varita del suelo e hizo que dejara de vibrar. Luego, tomó el pantalón del suelo y se lo puso.

– Sí, Hermione – dijo Harry buscando la túnica –. Está en problemas.

Hermione se cubrió con la manta y lo miró, detallando cada uno de sus movimientos. Harry le aplicó un hechizo de secado a la túnica, y le sacudió el polvo que tenía por todas partes.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al notar la mirada de Hermione.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué decir. Mientras, Harry se embutía en la túnica. Entonces trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo rebelde pero al poco lo dejó, resignado.

– ¿Hermione? – Harry la llamó pero ella no respondió esta vez.

Suspiró cansado, no sólo de eso, también de todo. Dio media vuelta y recogió el vestido de Hermione del suelo. Con una floritura lo secó, y quedó como nuevo. Se acercó hasta ella y arrodillándose lo colocó junto a ella, se lo tendió.

– ¿Vienes? – dijo al fin.

---

– Albus, que gusto de verte – dijo una señora canosa, de aspecto cansado y con grandes ojeras.

– Augusta – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza –, desearía poder decir lo mismo en mejores circunstancias.

Augusta Longbottom, abuela de Neville, y Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, estaban en la sala espera de la unidad urgencias mágicas del Hospital San Mungo. La sala estaba iluminada intensamente por la luz blanca proveniente de las lámparas del techo, y amueblada con amplios sillones para los familiares. Tenía un ambiente austero y solitario, casi enfermizo. Dumbledore llevó a la abuela de Neville hasta un sofá y se sentaron.

– Cuéntame – empezó Dumbledore tomando las manos de Augusta–, ¿cómo sigue Neville?

Augusta suspiró tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

– No lo sé – dijo, frustrada –, nadie me dice nada y tampoco me dejan verlo.

– Probablemente todavía no saben nada – dijo Dumbledore dándole un apretón –, ¿hablaste con él antes que esto pasara?

– No – dijo soltando las manos de Dumbledore y apretando los puños –. Lo hizo la niña Weasley.

– ¿Ginny, dices?

La señora Longbottom apretó más los puños. La furia corría libremente por su sangre.

– Sí, ella. Mi nieto pidió hablarle antes de decidirse – suspiró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡Prefirió hablar con ella y no conmigo que soy su abuela! ¿Puedes creerlo, Albus?

– Augusta estoy seguro…

– No Albus, no estás seguro de nada – lo interrumpió la señora Longbottom. Después negó con la cabeza y añadió –: Después de todo el daño que le causo no puedo creer que haya querido hablar con ella.

– Estás siendo injusta – le advirtió Dumbledore.

– Tengo derecho, ¿no? – replicó Augusta, desafiante –. Soy su abuela, ¿O eso también me lo va a quitar la mocosa esa? Primero el cariño de mi nieto y ahora esto…

– Augusta, nadie te está quitando el cariño de Neville – le contradijo Dumbledore –. Tu nieto te quiero mucho.

Augusta sollozó y se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndola.

– No puedo perderlo a él también – hablo con la voz quebrada –. Es lo único que tengo en el mundo, Albus. No lo soportaría.

– Tu nieto es fuerte, Augusta – dijo Dumbledore dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

– Sé que lo es – dijo detrás de sus manos.

– Entonces ten fe.

La señora Longbottom se descubrió el rostro entre dolida e incrédula. Dumbledore se sintió terriblemente mal, incluso hasta culpable por no haber evitado que torturaran a Neville de esa forma. Augusta le sonrió tristemente a Dumbledore y dijo:

– La fe la perdí la primera vez que vi a Frank y a Alice en este hospital.

---

– Sí – respondió Hermione –, sí voy.

Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

– ¿Entonces por qué no te levantas?

– Anoche – comenzó a explicar –, me torcí el tobillo, Harry. Y realmente me duele muchísimo de sólo moverlo.

Harry rió débilmente, aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que Hermione no iría con el al hospital, que ella le diría que esto había sido un error, y que tenía que irse para continuar con los preparativos de la boda; por un momento… Harry había pensado demasiado.

– ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Nada – dijo Harry sonriéndole –, no pasa absolutamente nada. Ahora dime, ¿cuál te duele?

Hermione se medio sentó apoyándose con los codos, y luego se señaló el tobillo derecho. Harry se arrodilló a sus pies y le tomó delicadamente el tobillo entre sus manos.

– ¿Este? – le preguntó.

Hermione asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras disimulaba una pequeña mueca de dolor. Con dulzura Harry se reclinó y le depositó un suave beso en el tobillo, sintiéndola estremecerse. Tomó la varita y apoyándola firmemente contra el tobillo, comenzó a recitar una suave y absorbente plegaria. Ella lo miró sobrecogida; incapaz de recordar un solo momento cuando había necesitado a Harry y él no había estado presente. Y se sorprendió pensando en cómo sería la vida si decidía no casarse con Ron.

– ¡_Enmendo_! – lo escuchó susurrar y un tenue resplandor se fundió con el color lechoso de su piel.

Y de pronto, ya no había dolor. Él alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos y le regaló una tímida sonrisa; no una llena de dientes y deslumbrante como las de Sirius; una simple y sencilla sonrisa, que remarcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, que le decía: '¿Lo hice bien?'; que le hablaba más de amor y de cariño que cientos de palabras; una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón como nunca y que le tiño las mejillas de un rosa pálido. Y por algún motivo, que iba más allá del entendimiento de Hermione, sintió que no podía vivir otro día más sin Harry sonriéndole de esa manera.

– ¿Ya no te duele? – le preguntó mirándola curioso. Y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente ante la mirada.

– No – dijo, si era posible, sonrojándose más. – Gracias.

Una vez a su lado, Harry recogió el vestido del suelo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione lo hizo, y la manta se deslizó limpiamente al suelo descubriendo su desnudez. Los ojos de Harry centellaron furiosamente, y Hermione se atrapó mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente.

---

Ginevra Molly Weasley: sangre pura de generaciones, traidora a la sangre, bruja del 7mo curso en Hogwarts, experta en el encantamiento moco murciélago y la primera mujer Weasley en generaciones.

Y ahí estaba, miembro de una enorme familia y sola. Su hermano Ron, compañero de tantas aventuras y desventuras cuando niños, la había abandonado desde que comenzó su sexto curso. Sola y desamparada el momento más difícil de su corta vida; y sus amigos, únicos compañeros que aún tenía, afrontaban sus propias crisis y problemas. Empezando por Harry…

Y Neville, el amor de su vida; al que había rechazado sólo por estar enfermo y amarrado de por vida a una cama. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar la batalla de ese día… Incluso comerse sus palabras de días después cuando rechazó a Neville… Qué mono se veía ese día. Inseguro y nervioso… tan nervioso. Había sido su amigo la mayor parte del curso, el mejor amigo que ella siempre deseo. Y se enamoraron; ella de él y él de ella.

Sucedió dos días antes de la batalla que marcó la vida de Neville, y, de alguna forma, la de ella también. Él la había citado en el aula de adivinación de Firenze. Todo bellísimo cuando llegó, él tenía preparado un pequeño picnic para los dos. El sol radiante y el cielo despejado; el día perfecto. Comieron, rieron y hablaron de todo y de nada hasta que ya casi anochecía, como los grandes amigos que eran.

Fue entonces que él se puso nervioso, tan lindo que a Ginny se le derritió el corazón. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, un cómodo silencio que ninguno quiso romper. Hasta que… Él comenzó a hablar.

Y se le declaró. Ginny de la emoción dejó escapar unas lágrimas y se demoró su rato en contestar. Sin embargo, alcanzó a susurrarle que sí, que el sentimiento era mutuo y el rostro que Neville vistió inmediatamente después, no tenía precio: de felicidad pura y de alegría radiante. La abrazó y torpe pero delicadamente, la besó. Miles de mariposas revoltearon en su estómago y el mundo, de pronto, pareció un lugar hermoso y lleno de esperanza.

Pero dos días después, Neville enfermó.

Ginny fue consciente del daño que le hacía; aun así, lo rechazó. Lo alejó de ella; más bien, se alejó de él. Esperó reclamos, peleas y gritos pero de Neville lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa comprensiva y algunas palabras de aliento.

Ella sollozó, ante todo él era su mejor amigo.

– ¿Señorita Weasley?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro viejo y arrugado del Sanador de Neville: Tomás Brunnet. Ginny se le quedó mirándole, totalmente paralizada y aterrorizada.

Tomás le sonrió, una sonrisa inescrutable, y luego habló. Lento y pausado. Y Ginny no retuvo las lágrimas mientras le escuchaba, simplemente no pudo.

---

– ¿Harry? – susurró Hermione, muy cerca de los labios de él.

El rostro de Neville golpeó en su cabeza, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Harry enfocó los ojos de ella y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de darle una media sonrisa; una disculpa. Le besó los labios brevemente arrancando un suspiro de la garganta de ella y con un grácil movimiento extendió el vestido con una sacudida.

– ¿Me permites? – dijo, mostrándole el vestido.

Ella apenas asintió, algo desilusionada por lo que pudo ser. Se apoyó en el hombro de Harry y saltó dentro del vestido a sus pies; vistió sus brazos con las mangas, las manos de Harry recorriendo su cuerpo y ciñendo el vestido a su silueta. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y le subió el cierre. Un estremecimiento y Harry se acuclillo a los pies de ella, zapatillas en mano. La palma de su mano le acunó la pantorrilla, masajeando suavemente. Ella se mordió el labio inferir tan fuerte que la sangre brotaría de un momento a otro. Él le calzó las zapatillas; primero una y luego la otra, repitiendo lo mismo y disfrutando la seda que tenía por piel. Lento y parsimonioso, subió a su altura de nuevo y le obsequió en una mirada las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Un beso y un abrazo después, Hermione estaba lista para partir.

Él sonrió, tímido, y la tomó de la mano. Al siguiente parpadeo la escena cambió.

---

Augusta se disparó del sofá cuando escuchó la aparición. Inmediatamente después el aire abandonó los pulmones de Harry, apretujados en un fortísimo abrazo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo apreciar que Hermione contenía una pequeña risita. Palmeó una vez y luego otra y otra la espalda de la señora Longbottom. Dumbledore, que se había acercado, tomó a Augusta por los hombros y le permitió a Harry recuperar el aire:

– Vamos, Augusta – dijo, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. – Deja al muchacho respirar.

– ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, Harry! – exclamó Augusta, con voz ronca, pasando de Dumbledore por completo.

La mirada interrogante de Harry voló primero a Hermione y luego, cuando ella se encogió de hombros, a Dumbledore. Éste señaló a Augusta con un asentimiento que Harry no supo cómo interpretar.

– Nadie me dice nada – continuó ella, con aire cansado y derrotado –. Los sanadores van y vienen y por más que pido explicación ¡pasan de mí! ¡Cómo si fuera una chiquilla de quince años!

Nadie lo dijo, pero se estaba comportando como una. Más allá de que era comprensible.

– ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? – Harry negó con la cabeza, intimidado – ¡Qué la niña Weasley habló con él! ¡Y está dentro como si le importara mi nieto! ¿Puedes creerlo?

De hecho, sí, Harry podía creerlo y no sólo él, Dumbledore y Hermione también. Pero nadie lo dijo tampoco. Entonces Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y señaló otra vez a Augusta y luego, hizo algo diferente, apuntó con la mano hacia la puerta de Urgencias Mágicas.

Harry entendió.

– Tal vez yo podría… Usted sabe… – Augusta lo miró a los ojos, anhelante. – Eh… ¿hablar con el Sanador en jefe?

Los ojos de la señora Longbottom brillaron inundados de lágrimas. Agua y sal. Y pareció tremendamente agradecida por el ofrecimiento.

– ¿Crees que podrías?

– Claro.

Dumbledore le sonrió, complacido, y fortaleció el agarre a los hombros de Augusta, no fuera a ser que brincara sobre Harry de nuevo.

– Acompáñame, Hermione.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y tiró de ella fuera de la sala de espera y dentro de la unidad de Urgencias. Caminaron en silencio por corredores y pasillos a medio iluminar y con aspecto austero y frío y de muerte en cada centímetro de pared. La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando deducir qué demonios había hecho Neville; aunque tenía una vaga idea de qué podía ser.

De pronto, un sollozó cortó delicadamente el silencio y se hizo escuchar en todo el corredor. Harry y Hermione se miraron y echaron a correr. Si Neville había muerto, Augusta moriría con él. Es probable, incluso, que Ginny jamás se recupere. Y es que Neville, según Harry, había cometido una imprudencia tan tremenda que tanto podía salvarle la vida como quitársela en una exhalación. Doblaron una esquina. Todo dependía de la fuerza y el núcleo mágico del mago. Consistía en ligar la magia de una persona directamente con su vida, para prolongarla. Entre más fuerte el mago más tiempo se le concedía. El problema: sólo unos pocos sobrevivían.

Avanzaron por un corredor largo y estrecho. Hermione apretó su mano en el momento en que Ginny fue visible al final, apoyada contra la pared y con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Sollozos. Fuertes y descontrolados. Y entre más cerca, Harry sentía a Hermione más desesperada por llegar a Ginny. Él la soltó y Hermione le dirigió una mirada y corrió con todo lo que pudo hasta Ginny y la abrazó. Le susurró algo a Ginny en el oído que hizo que levantara el rostro en dirección a Harry y que lo descubriera.

A un par de pasos de ella, Harry se detuvo, sorprendido y, de algún extraño modo, aliviado: Ginny sonreía entre lágrimas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N. del A.: **Esto es para todos aquellos que aún siguen la historia. Gracias por todo. Su apoyo, sus comentarios y críticas. Gracias por el simple hecho de leer. Por el último: una grande y sincera disculpa por la tardanza. Aviso: sólo falta uno, más el epílogo.


	9. Novena Parte

**Algún día lo entenderás todo.  
Novena Parte.**

Era un día soleado. Hermosos destellos dorados bañaban la carpa de sedosa apariencia, que imponentemente estaba apostada en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera. Finalmente, el día en que Ron y Hermione contraerían matrimonio, los había alcanzado. Quizás después de los perturbadores eventos de la cena de compromiso algún otro hubiese escarmentado, pero para los Weasley, en la vida de Ron, no cabía otra mujer que no fuese Hermione. Y, muy probablemente aquel era su más grande virtud.

Como puede suponerse perfectamente, el interior de la Madriguera era poco menos que caótico: mientras que la señora Weasley ultimaba el pastel, Ginny la decoración, los Gemelos las bebidas y el señor Weasley leía el periódico fumando su pipa; Ron, por otra parte, encontraba serios para abrocharse la túnica; y es que el broche era realmente de locos.

Si bien aún faltaban dos largas horas antes de la llegada por lo menos del primer invitado, la neurosis que caracteriza a la señora Weasley, y a todas las madres que dan a su hijo en matrimonio, traía las cosas exageradamente de cabeza. Y, aunque la única capaz marcarle el ritmo a su madre, Ginny, se encontraba allí; su entera persona añoraba los brazos de Neville, que a final de cuentas había logrado salvarse, y a su amable y cansada sonrisa.

Por supuesto, al hablar de Neville me veo en la necesidad de nombrar Harry, cuyo padecimiento jamás había parecido tan eterno como hoy; él, por su parte, dedicó el tiempo desde que entrase aquel día al hospital con Hermione, a cuidar de Neville; a procurar que éste recobrara su salud a la mayor brevedad. Y así había sido.

Hermione, por supuesto testaruda, mantuvo su palabra luego de abandonar el hospital la tarde siguiente y confirmó que, en efecto, la boda se llevaría a cabo. Es difícil saber, incluso para la misma Hermione, qué razón tan poderosa la impulsaba a querer cometer semejante error. Pero nosotros llegaremos a comprenderlo al término de esto.

---

Incluso el corazón más fuerte y poseedor del amor más firme y arraigado se impacienta y se cansa de esperar; éste amor no desaparece, ni desfallece, pero se llena de desesperanza y soledad: se amarga. Se olvida que alguna vez amó, y no importa cuántas veces ni qué tan fuerte estos sentimientos toquen de nuevo a la puerta, jamás vuelven a ser bien recibidos en esa morada.

Justamente eso comenzó su desarrollo tambaleante en el corazón de Harry, luego de que éste supiera la amarga noticia del matrimonio en pie. Y, más tarde se asentó con seguridad cuando días después, recibiera una lechuza que confirmaba su presencia en la boda; a la que, sin duda, asistiría.

Él, a diferencia de Ron, no había tenido problemas con el broche de la túnica, y había logrado abrocharla sin reparos. El espejo ofrecía una grata vista de su rostro pálido reflejado delante del de Neville, quien apuraba el arreglo de su desordenado cabello. Él estaba demacrado, Neville, a quien la estancia en el hospital le había hecho mella en su aspecto físico, a pesar de haber mejorado enormemente su salud.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedó?

– Yo tú lo hubiese dejado como estaba.

– ¿Tan mal está?

Harry asintió con una carcajada entre los dientes. Neville estaba pésimamente peinado, pero no era nada por lo que hubiese que preocuparse; Ginny lo arreglaría tan pronto viese el estrafalario cabello de Neville. Tal y como Hermione hizo infinidad de veces con Harry en el pasado.

– ¿Estas seguro de querer ir? – preguntó Neville, notando el aire pensativo.

– No me lo perdería por nada.

– Bueno. Entonces nos vamos.

---

– ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Hermione?

– Muy probablemente salir desnudo a la calle.

– Graciosa. Trataba de hacer de esto un momento romántico.

Hermione alisó los pliegues con delicadeza y abrochó el último botón del cuello de la túnica. Luego, sin demora, lo besó en los labios y le sonrió.

– El romanticismo nunca ha sido lo tuyo, Ronald.

– Sabes que odio que me llames así –, dijo él, con una mueca.

– Lo sé –, afirmó, alejándose hasta la ventana. – Mira. Realmente es un hermoso día para casarse –, agregó mientras el prometedor paisaje brillaba en sus ojos.

Los brazos de Ron envolvieron su cintura, y él también contempló el cielo bajo el que él y ella horas más tarde se unirían en matrimonio. Se aclaró con pesadumbre la garganta.

– No sé si te lo había dicho…, pero me encargué de que Harry recibiera una lechuza de confirmación. – Ron la abrazó con más fuerza. – Aunque sé perfectamente bien lo que ha estado pasando entre los dos, sé también que con mis actitudes lo que he provocado.

"Siento que he sido un idiota todo este tiempo. Humillándote como lo he hecho, incluso pidiéndote que te casaras conmigo… No sé si esto va a resultar, Hermione, pero sé que la única forma de que así sea es que ambos cooperemos.

Hubo un pequeño y casi imperceptible segundo de silencio.

– Resultará, Ron. Yo así lo quiero –, dijo ella, finalmente.

– Eso espero. Quiero que seas feliz, Hermione, honestamente lo quiero.

---

El portal de la Madriguera no había cambiado con el paso de los años, y el crujido de la madera de la puerta luego de cada llamado era el mismo de siempre. Pero lo que definitivamente resaltaba eran los hombres que aguardaban pacientemente que la puerta se abriera. Harry y Neville ya no eran aquellos niños asustadizos que épocas atrás visitaran aquella casa por primera vez. La madera crujió otra vez. Ginny se materializó ante ambos, detrás de la puerta ya abierta.

– ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ya están aquí! –. Ella los abrazó, y luego literalmente los arrastró dentro. – ¡No se imaginan cuánto falta por hacer!

– Yo sí –, dijo Harry, maliciosamente. – Imagino que has haraganeado toda la mañana.

– Harry, no creo que eso sea buena idea…

– Déjalo, Neville. – Ginny le sonrió alegre. – No hay nada que pueda amargarme en este día; ni Harry ni sus majaderías.

De pronto desde las escaleras se oyó la dulce y singular voz de Hermione:

– ¿Otra vez sacando de quicio a Ginny, Harry?

– No –, fue la escueta respuesta.

Hermione brincó los últimos escalones de la escalera y se abalanzó sobre Harry; lo apretó tremendamente fuerte y se aseguró de dejarle los labios impresos en la mejilla con un sonoro beso.

– Me da gusto verte –, dijo ella, sonriendo. – Y a ti también Neville; es una suerte para todos que hayas salido con bien del Hospital.

– Gracias –, respondió Neville, antes que un mudo Harry. – Y felicidades por la boda.

Harry carraspeó.

– Con permiso –, apenas dijo; separó su cuerpo del de Hermione y subió los escalones de la escalera de dos en dos.

– ¿He dicho algo malo? –, preguntó Neville.

– ¡Neville! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué has hecho con tu cabello?

– Lo siento –, respondió él apenado, y fue lo último que Harry escuchó de aquella conversación.

Sólo estaban los haces de cristalina luz que se filtraban entre las rendijas de las cortinas de la ventana del fondo, para iluminar el pasillo. Había un intensa oscuridad que sin embargo no le desorientaba, pues él conocía tan bien la casa que no le representaba problema. De hecho sabía con precisión que se acercaba con rapidez a la habitación de Ron. Se topó con la puerta y la empujó delicada y firmemente.

En efecto allí estaba su mejor amigo; el compañero de tantas aventuras y desventuras; aquel que hoy se llevaba a la mujer que él amaba. Sin embargo, él le sonrió. Apenas agitó su mano como saludo y se instaló frente a la ventana a contemplar el mismo paisaje que antes Hermione y Ron compartieran juntos.

– Pensé que no vendrías –, habló Ron.

– No veo por qué…, respondí la lechuza.

– Ya lo sé, pero creí que por lo sucedido antes igualmente faltarías.

– Todavía eres mi amigo Ron –, replicó Harry. Y agregó –: A pesar de todo.

– Gracias –, dijo, y se levantó de la cama. – No hubiese querido perder a mi mejor amigo por esto.

– No lo has hecho –, respondió.

Y guardaron un respetuoso silencio. La fresca brisa se coló dentro y desordenó sus cabellos. Ron cerró la ventana y regresó a la cama, donde tomó asiento. Sin que Ron pudiese ver ahora el rostro de Harry, lo escuchó hablar otra vez:

– Te debo una disculpa –, dijo, y buscó asiento sobre el escritorio. – Por querer arrebatarte a Hermione, quiero decir.

Ron titubeó. Ahora podía verlo con detalle.

– Debí respetar que ella es tu novia, pero no lo hice. Lo siento.

– Está bien; gran parte de eso fue causa mía.

Harry asintió sonriendo indefiniblemente. Se deslizó el cabello como seda por entre los dedos, desordenándolo tremendamente.

– Ojalá tuviésemos once años de nuevo –, dijo él, con cierta melancolía.

– ¿Por qué?

– Las cosas eran fáciles, Ron; mucho más fáciles de lo que son ahora.

– Era bonito –, concedió. – Y podíamos comer lo que fuese.

Harry rió.

– Sobre todo eso, Ron…, sobre todo eso.

---

– El problema contigo –, dijo –, es que no mides las consecuencias de tus actos.

– ¡Ay! ¡Con cuidado!

Ginny desenredó cuidadosamente el peine del cabello de Neville, y sonrió apenada y a manera de disculpa.

– Lo siento. Todo es culpa de Hermione y sus metidas de pata.

– Lo sé –, repuso él –, pero trata de no hacérmela pagar a mí, ¿sí?

Ella asintió. La sonrisa de Ginny disminuyó conforme volteaba a ver a Hermione para continuar su conversación con ella.

– ¿Será que puedes ser un poco más considerada con el chico?

– Lo soy –, aseguró ella. – Ante todo soy su amiga.

– No me digas –, repuso Ginny con sorna.

– Sí, Ginny. Yo jamás le he mentido.

– Pero tampoco le has desmentido nada – replicó la pelirroja.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

– ¿Ves? Ahí claramente está el detalle.

Neville asintió, a pesar de poner en peligro la integridad de su cabello. Hermione se dejó caer con pesadumbre en una de las sillas de la sala, y suspiró. El ambiente era cálido, pero ella repentinamente sentía frío y soledad.

– Se suponía que me casaría con Ron –, dijo Hermione, con delgada voz. –, y sería feliz, Ginny… Muy feliz.

Ginny dejó de lado el arreglo del cabello de Neville y sentó en las piernas de él, para prestarle toda su atención a Hermione.

– Pero apareció Harry –, intervino.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

– Y lo complicó todo –, agregó.

– No tenía por qué ser así de complicado, Ginny.

Neville recostó cansadamente su cabeza contra el hombro de Ginny, y ésta le desordenó cariñosamente el cabello.

– Pero lo es… Y ahora debes lidiar con ello.

Hermione se hundió completamente en el sillón. Honestamente, sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero no hallaba la voluntad para hacerlo.

– Quiero a Ron, Ginny –, hizo constar –, tu lo sabes perfectamente bien,…

–…Pero también quieres a Harry contigo –, completó Ginny por ella.

Silencio. Neville sólo negó desaprobadoramente con la cabeza, pero Ginny no pudo contener decir:

– Oh, ¡eso es tan terriblemente egoísta de tu parte, Hermione!

– Lo sé –, reconoció apenada. Suspiró profundamente, y añadió –: Hablaré con él.

– Me parece muy bien.

---

La puerta de la habitación de Ron crujió, abriéndose. Un suave y embriagador perfume femenino ahogó el cuarto. Su cabello era plateado y estaba espléndidamente arreglado; además vestía un precioso vestido, paradójico a su modo habitual y singular de vestir. Era Luna Lovegood, amiga de Ginny.

Ella sonrió al verlos, y saludó alegremente a Harry con un beso en la mejilla; e igual hizo con Ron, aunque mucho menos efusivamente:

– Ronald.

– Luna –, dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Estás muy linda, Luna –, apuntó Harry.

Ella tan solo se sonrojo un poco. Y Ron, aunque imperceptiblemente, aprobó lo dicho.

– Gracias, Harry, eso es muy amable de tu parte.

Luna se recostó sobre el escritorio, junto a Harry, y miró fijamente a Ron por largo rato. Estos dos tenían su historia de antes que Hermione y él se emparejaran; desafortunadamente las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

El aire se espesó con rapidez. Ron desvió la mirada. Pero Harry permaneció tristemente inmutable, observando el precioso retrato natural que enmarcaba la ventana. Observó como George acomodaba las sillas bajo la carpa, de manera tal que todos los invitados pudieran apreciar muy bien la ceremonia de matrimonio; mientras Fred no dejaba de darle órdenes. Sonrió. Él no esperaba que Hermione no se casara; ni siquiera que ésta le diera una explicación. Pero esperaba que algún día su corazón dejara de doler; esperaba algún día entenderlo todo.

– ¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. Frente suyo estaba Hermione.

– Sí. Muy bien –, dijo, recobrando su austero aspecto.

Hermione pareció dudar, antes de tomarlo del brazo y decir:

– Ven. Quiero que hablemos.

Y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, dejando a Ron en una no muy bien situación a solas con Luna.

Hermione lo llevó al jardín, y una vez allí caminaron hasta la carpa. Fred y George habían terminado ya con los preparativos de las sillas, y ahora todo estaba perfectamente colocado. Y Harry pudo constatar lo que ya había visto por la ventana: la decoración del sitio era preciosa y apropiada para una boda.

Harry miró a Hermione y notó que estaba maquillada. Quizás desde antes que él llegara, pero dentro del enojo por ese cálido recibimiento, él no lo había notado. Había pasado desapercibido para él lo linda que ella estaba.

– Harry.

– ¿Sí?

Ella tragó grueso.

– No quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad.

– No lo hará.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó por los delgados labios de Hermione. Y de ahí en más, empezó a hablar más relajadamente.

– Principalmente, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

– No lo haré –, replicó Harry, un poco autómata.

– Bien. Eso me tranquiliza.

Harry la detalló con sus ojos. Y sintió que algo de Hermione se le estaba escapando de las manos. Algo que él no lograba ver; algo que su corazón no quería ver, pero que estaba allí; que parecía siempre haberlo estado.

Y entonces, la escuchó reír muy alegremente.

– Ahora que lo pienso – dijo ella, riendo –, dejamos a Ron en un buen aprieto.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

– Es verdad.

Y los dos rieron muy fuertemente.

– Vayamos a rescatarlo –, dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano.

Hermione asintió, aún riendo. No habían hablado de nada en concreto, más sin embargo, todo había quedado perfectamente claro para Harry.

---

Increíblemente, sólo media hora después de que ellos rescataran a Ron de la mirada fulminante de Luna, la gran mayoría de los asientos de la carpa fueron ocupados. Ginny y Hermione desaparecieron poco después, para prepararla adecuadamente para la boda.

Así pues, Ron, Neville y Harry quedaron a sus anchas en la habitación del pelirrojo. Él y Neville charlaban sobre las responsabilidades de ennoviarse con Ginny, o más bien, Ron lo aleccionaba al respecto. Mientras, Harry daba claras señales de haberse aficionado al paisaje del campo; eso, o le parecía singularmente preciosa la ventana de la habitación de Ron.

Abajo, la señora Weasley gritó:

– ¡Aprisa, Ron! ¡Ya es hora!

Harry suspiro apesadumbrado.

---

No muy feliz, y a petición de Harry, Dumbledore había aceptado mover sus importantes compromisos, para oficiar la boda. Harry se sorprendió notablemente cuando vio que llevaba una túnica negra con destellos plateados: Dumbledore jamás vestía cosas tan lúgubres; ese, más bien, era el estilo de Snape. Sin darle más importancia, tomó asiento entre Luna y Ginny, quienes ya parecían estar al borde las lágrimas; y eso que la boda ni siquiera había comenzado.

Ron ya se encontraba en su lugar. Harry no recordaba jamás haberlo visto así de nervioso; a pesar de que en la habitación se le notaba tan tranquilo.

Neville con el mismo brazo que abrazaba a Ginny, palmeó la espalda de Harry y le señaló el principio del pasillo entre las dos columnas de sillas.

– Mira, Harry. Es Hermione.

Efectivamente así era. Hermione. Trajeada con un sencillo vestido de bodas. Espectacularmente preciosa. Un instante después, Hermione sonrió, y los de Harry se iluminaron con su sonrisa. Sin embargo, cuando el notó nada de aquello iba dirigido a él, los ojos se le llenaron de tristeza y de comprensión. Por una vez la cosas se le aclararon.

Ella no lo miraba fijamente a él, mucho menos le sonreía de manera tan especial. Ella lo hacía para Ron. Estaba radiante y hermosa para Ron; para casarse con Ron, no con él. Porque ella amaba a Ron. Porque a pesar de todo, su corazón le pertenecía a él. Sin importar las heridas del pasado, los malos ratos ni las veces que él la engañó. Ella verdaderamente lo había perdonado. Y Harry, no tenía cabida en ese corazón. Harry era únicamente su amigo. Su mejor amigo y nada más.

Harry por fin comprendió qué se le escapaba siempre. Cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, pensando que había sido un juguete inmisericordemente utilizado para sanar sus heridas, para poco después ser desechado.

Abrió los ojos, y la vio tomarse la mano con Ron, escuchando atentamente a Dumbledore. Sonrió tristemente. A pesar de todo, había sido divertido. Él lo había disfrutado. Y había gozado de momentos que perdurarían en su mente siempre; momentos que de otra forma jamás hubiese experimentado.

Y ahora él era su amigo. Y por eso la perdonaba. Y la dejaba ser feliz, acompañándola siempre. Aunque ahora él se muriese por dentro viéndola casarse con Ron. Aunque él pensase que cometía un grave error. Aunque él sintiese su corazón romperse, y las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Él la amaba. Y sonrió por su amiga, esperando que Ron la hiciese feliz.

Los sollozos de Ginny le permitieron concentrarse en lo que Dumbledore decía. La ceremonia ya finalizaba. Y en pocos segundos, Hermione sería la señora de Weasley. La señora de Weasley. Hermione Weasley. Qué mal se escuchaba eso, rió en su interior. El llanto de las mujeres aumentó, al Dumbledore pronunciar las palabras sagradas, que provocaron que los novios brillaran un ínfimo instante.

Finalmente Ron besó a Hermione, sellando así su unión. Ella se abrazó a él, y juntos voltearon a verlos a todos. Pero ella, un segundo después, sólo miraba a Harry. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de Harry, incontenibles ya. A su alrededor la gente se levantó para aplaudir, y él lo hizo con ellos, mientras una fantasmagórica sonrisa flotaba en sus labios. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Ella se veía tan feliz, y él se sentía tan triste. Era casi paradójico… casi. Y de pronto, esa demacrada sonrisa cambió. Hermione le sonreía a él. Única y exclusivamente, a él. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Esa sonrisa que le demostraba que había hecho lo correcto, que ella, en efecto, era más feliz de lo que hubiese sido con él. Y aunque muchas más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, él, por primera vez en mucho, sonrió con el corazón destrozado, pero feliz. Muy feliz. Y habiendo entendido que a pesar de amar profundamente a esa mujer, ella era feliz con otro, con Ron; al que amaba con sus virtudes y defectos. Él, finalmente, lo entendía todo.

Cuando Neville se recordó de Harry segundos después, él ya no se encontraba en su asiento. Y Ginny se sorprendió de ver una lágrima rodar en el feliz rostro de Hermione…

_FIN._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N. del A.:** Finalmente, no habrá epílogo pues no lo considero necesario; y sé que muchos también lo considerarán así. Lo que suceda después, queda a su entera y libre imaginación. En cuanto a la demora, sé bien que de nada sirve disculparse, que esta enorme tardanza no tiene perdón, pero aun así lo hago: a los lectores de esta historia, mis más grandes y sinceras disculpas. A Clo, aunque semanas después, feliz cumpleaños: el capítulo va para ti. Mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron, leen o leerán esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, y disculpen cualquier error.


End file.
